Elements
by ksmi7469
Summary: A new force descends on Beacon Hills. More dead turn up. The supernatural world has begun a war. [stiles and OC]
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set over Beacon Hills. It was a cold night, the blanket of clouds had cleared and the stars shone their cold light over the forest. An ear piercing scream was heard, even by human ears. It shattered across the silence and broke it like a mirror splattering into shards.

"Wh- what was that?" Stiles asked, "Or who was that?"

"I don't know, but I think we better find out." Said Scott.

"You know what, I'd just like one month, just one measly little month without something bad happening."

"Don't we all." They went into Stiles jeep as Scott zoned in on the scream.

"Let's get Malia and Lydia and Kira on the way. It could be bad… Or you know, it could be fantastic. A giant party in the middle of the woods, with girls and beer and girls and music, and girls."

"Hey, I thought you were with Malia?" Scott inquired.

"Yes and no. She seems to think I'm her mate-"

"And you think otherwise."

"Yeah man, I just don't see the connection between us. I don't know, maybe I need to give it a few days." He took one hand off the wheel and ran it through his hair. "I still care about her, and I still want to protect her though."

They arrived at the homes of all three girls and they drove alongside Stiles and Scott.

"What was that scream, it was nearly as loud as Lydia's." Kira asked, echoing through the phone.

"It could be another banshee." Malia suggested.

"It could be, but we shouldn't speculate. Let's just get there and figure out what it was." Scott stuck his head out the window and sniffed. He brought himself back in quickly, "Dude, I smell blood."

"Tell me which way to go!" Stiles shouted impatiently.

"Yeah, right – take the next left."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott followed the scent while Kira and Lydia followed. Malia had picked it up but kept that to herself, she wanted to speak to Stiles.

"So…" She began, "why didn't you call me this morning? We could have done stuff together - studied, or," She ran her hand up his arm, "We could have done something else." Stiles shifted awkwardly under her touch and shook his lanky body from under her touch, diving down to the ground to pick something up.

"Hey doesn't this look like Abraham Lincoln."

"Stiles, that's a pine cone." Malia said, so unimpressed with Stiles' avoidance of her question.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." He threw it backwards and a cat hissed.

He hurried up to catch up with Lydia and Kira, who were a few metres behind Scott.

"What do you see Scott?" Lydia asked, due to the thick fog that had surrounded them.

"I see nothing, the scent stops here too."

"Have you used your creepy werewolf vision?"

"Yes Stiles –"

"You're the werewolf." The voice carried itself through the trees it was like it was hanging on the wind.

"Yes. Come out." A moment passed and a shuffle came from out of the trees. Out of it appeared a young women, with long dark hair in a tattered shirt and mud streaking her legs which were covered in gashes. Twigs were poking themselves from her hair as if it was a bird's nest. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy in the harsh light of the torches.

"Who are you?" Kira asked, loosening her grip on her sword seeing that there was no threat coming from the broken looking girl.

"Take me to your alpha." She said, her voice was weak and raspy, as if she'd been screaming recently.

"I am the alpha."

"Take me to someone who knows about me. One of your betas. Hale. "

"You know Peter?" Stiles asked her.

"Not really, but he'll know me." Stiles stepped closer to her and took his coat off. It was -10°C and all this girl had on was a tattered white shirt, she flinched at the crunch of leaves coming closer to her.

"Please – don't, don't come any closer."

"Come on, we're in minus figures – you're lucky you haven't frozen already."

"Please, just leave me be. Just take me to Hale, he'll know what to do with me."

"Who are you?" Lydia asked again, "Or, what are you?"

"I'm an, an Elemen-…" She passed out onto the damp, cold earth, hitting her head on a tree root causing a rush of blood to come from her skull. Everyone ran towards the girl and kneeled around her.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Malia asked.

"It's just a surface wound," said Kira, touching the skin around the cut, "It should heal, should we just take her to Peter's? He'll be able to keep watch over her there."

"That seems like a good idea." Malia said.

"Stiles and I will take her to Peter's, it's only a mile away from here and she looks to only be around Lydia's height. It'll be easy. I'll meet you guys there." Scott said, ruling over all other suggestions.

Stiles was still kneeling beside her, and was struck by her face… it made him feel different. She was too perfect, if that made sense. It was ethereal and other-world-supernatural beauty. A conversation about where to take her and how to take her commenced behind him, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Malia grabbed his shoulder-

"Come on Stiles, Scott's taking her to my dad's."

"Wait – Scott, give her my coat, it's gonna be cold for her even with your lycanthropic central heating system." Malia looked at Stiles and noticed something in the tone of his voice.

"You just head home and we'll meet back at Peter's tomorrow at 8." Scott said finalising the plans. He turned and picked the girl up. Walking towards Stiles' jeep Scott began to talk to Stiles. "Dude, why is your heart beating so fast? It's not like you're the one carrying her."

"Please Scott, she's got to be 130lbs, at a push. I've seen you bench press my jeep."

"Don't avoid my question."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, "There's something about her man. She's drawing me to her. I don't know what it is, but I can't stop looking at her."

The ride to Peter's was silent, the girl was lying across the back seat of Stiles' jeep and he kept stealing glances in his mirror to look at her. The further he studied her face the more intoxicating it became.

Walking up to Peter's apartment they knocked on the door, Scott heard footsteps coming closer to the door and a sleepy eyed Peter answered.

"What is it you preppy delinquents? It is two in the morning." He said, without even looking at them properly. When his eyes focused, they widened. "What did you do?"

"What? We didn't do anything! Why have you always gotta assume the worst of us." Stiles retorted.

"Come inside, put her on the sofa."

Scott laid the girl down, and turned to Peter. "She was out in the woods and she screamed –"

"Yeah, I heard it. I thought it was Lydia." Peter interrupted.

"Anyways, we caught the scent of blood and we all headed to find it. We found her. She specifically asked for you," Peter cocked his eyebrow and looked over the girls' face, looking for any sign of familiarity, "Well sort of. She asked for a Hale. We figured she must have known your family or something. Are you sure you don't recognise her?"

"I wish I did. This girl is pretty."

"Hey, she's unconscious and nearly dead. You can't hit on her like this. Forget the bro code, that's like the humanity code." Stiles said to Peter. He turned the Scott and lowered his tone. "Do you think it's safe to leave her here? Like with him?"

"She asked to see a Hale, this is the only Hale we have. We have no idea who this girl is, or what she is."

"While you two confer over whether or not it is on your moral compass to leave this beauty in my hands, let me remind you that it is two in the morning. Make your decision in the next 5 seconds."

"I think we should leave, and then regroup like we said." Scott said.

"5." Peter started.

"But he is a lecherous letch." Stiles said.

"4."

"My mom will freak out and so will your dad."

"3."

"I am willing to go over and beyond that barrier."

"2."

"Stiles, I think she will be better off here."

"1."

"Fine!" Stiles shouted, causing the girl on the bed to stir. "We leave her here and we come back at eight."

"If you're coming back that early, get out now." Peter snapped.

"We'll all be here-" Scott began

"Get out of my apartment."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter opened the door to his place to Stiles and Malia. Lydia, Scott and Kira were already standing there, staring at the girl. She was spread across Peter's bed with the sheets pulled to the middle of her waist; she was obviously naked.

"Woah man, we find her last night and you've already had your wicked way with her. Not cool, actually incredibly seedy." Stiles said, more annoyed then he should be.

"The girl was in bloody rags, why would she want to stay in them? Relax Stiles. She slept alone. And she took her own rags off, pretty quickly. Who was I to argue?" He said with a smirk in his voice, but a deadpanned face. Stiles looked back at him incredulously and open mouthed.

"Eww, remember your daughter is here." Malia said, Peter faked an apology face, not really feeling up to the fatherly duties

"Can we get on with this?" Scott said exhausted with Stiles' and Peter's relationship. "What is she?"

"An Elemental, she woke up for 5 seconds to take off her rags and tell me as much." Seeing everyone's confusion Peter rolled his eyes and explained. "They're like witches with the power to control all earthly things – the wind, water, fire, earth, the moon, -

"The moon?" Stiles interjected.

"Yes."

"So she can control you guys?" Scott looked at Stiles as if he was confused, Stiles sighed, "The moon controls a werewolf's shift, ergo she can control a werewolf."

"There's a history to the elemental. If she's the right one."

"What do you mean if she's the right one? Are there more?" Malia asked gruffly.

"No, only one can exist at any one time. But there's a certain history attached to the Elemental. Do you remember Allison say that there was a cull of werewolves hundreds of years ago?"

A pang of pain resonated through the air. Allison was still deeply missed. Scott and Stiles nodded solemnly and Kira hung her head, knowing that the area was a touchy one.

"What's that got to do with the Elemental?" asked Malia, apparently oblivious to the awkward silence that surrounded her question.

"I wish you guys knew more about your own history." Peter said, sighing at how oblivious they all were, even after all this time.

"Okay, you can lecture us tomorrow – just tell us what is going on." Lydia said impatient with Peter.

"Allison said the Hunters killed us, she was wrong. An Elemental wiped them out - werewolves, were-coyotes, fully converted wolves – wiped thousands out and nearly culled our entire race."

Malia growled and flashed her eyes an icy blue, "Why is _she_ still alive then? We can kill her in her sleep now."

"NO!" Stiles shouted, a bit too loud to be a social reproach. Malia sensed something was off with Stiles, she could smell it in the air. Something mixed, like a cocktail her nose couldn't break down. It had something to do with this female in Peter's bed.

"Stiles is right." Everyone turned around. Peter had actually said Stiles was right. "There's something else about the Elemental. They can be controlled, but only by those they love. She was controlled by a Hunter, and ordered to kill those werewolves."

"Maybe we should wake her up and let her tell us what happened?" Kira suggested. The most obvious thing that had not been suggested so far, and Stiles internally kicked himself for not suggesting sooner. They all turned towards Peter's bed, silky grey sheets were crumpled and you could barely tell there was a body underneath. Long brown hair cascaded over the sheets giving the only sign of life. She was on her stomach, with her face facing away from the crowd that had gathered around her. They all stood there for a second, just breathing around her. Once they wake her up, there'd be no going back. If she was as strong as Peter said, she'd destroy them all if she wanted to.

Lydia reached her hand out and touched her shoulder, "Uhhh, Elemental. It's time to wake up." She said in a sing song voice. Peter snorted in derision at her. Lydia shot him a look that could kill. The girl in the bed started to move. She wiggled slightly, you could see the sheets clinging around her and her curves became more defined. Stiles swallowed slightly, unknown to anyone but Malia who was standing right beside him. The girl propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head around. She looked sleepy, her blue eyes slightly puffy and shadowed. Her lips were pink and curved so softly, they suddenly cracked into a blinding smile.

"It has been a while since I was woken that gently."

"Well hurry up and get up. We need to talk." Peter said harshly.

She turned around to lie on her back, the sheets accentuating her curves even more – Stiles swallowed again, much to Malia's annoyance. "I'm incredibly naked under here." She said sheepishly, "Does anyone have any clothes?" All of them looked around.

"Why didn't you think of that man?" Scott asked Stiles

"Me? Why didn't one of the girls? I mean you guys think about clothes and stuff, why didn't you recognise her lack of clothes last night?"

"Hey Stilinski, don't blame us!" Lydia shouted

"Enough! Why am I destined to spend my life with supernatural delinquent teenagers?" Peter yelled, he pulled a shirt out of his wardrobe and threw it across to the girl in the bed. "Put this on and we can get started."

The girl looked down at the shirt, "Thank you." She lifted it up and pulled it closer to her. She looked around at us, "Excuse me, but can you all turn around or something." A chorus of yes' erupted and they shot around. The girl pulled the t shirt over her head, and on her 5'4 frame it came down to the middle of her thighs. She coughed slightly and everyone turned around.

"You're tiny." Stiles said abruptly, "I mean, you're just, you're really small for you know, what you are." She smiled at Stiles bumbling over his words, it made his stomach clench in a way it never has before.

"There's only one like me, so you can't really call me small for what I am." She said with an air of grace and confidence, she walked through the group and headed for the kitchen. "I'd be small for a werewolf, but I'd be pretty appropriately sized for a fae." The girl began rooting around Peter's kitchen and grabbed a pack of bacon and a carton of eggs. "Mr. Hale, do you mind? I haven't eaten for days." She said, extended the day into three syllables.

Peter was obviously attracted to the girl, and began to set his sights on her.

"Please, you're telling me a girl as healthy looking as you hasn't eaten in days?"

"Healthy looking?" The girl said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Curves in all the right places. I always liked a woman wearing my own clothes-"

"Shall we just get on with it? I mean, why are you even here?" Malia asked, disgusted with her dad's lechery.

The girl looked across at the group and then pottered on with her previous mission: breakfast. She pulled a pan from the cupboard and placed two rashers of bacon in it. "How much do you know about what I am?"

"We know you can control the elements, and that you can be controlled."

"That's very basic knowledge." The girl said, poking the bacon around the pan.

"Please, I had no time to tell them anything else." Peter said, moving in closer to the girl. Stiles had no idea why this enraged him, he had Malia, why was he flustered over this new, mysterious and stunningly beautiful girl… oh.

"Then come on, entertain me – what else do you know about me?"

"You control the earth, wind, fire and water. You can control them in every way possible. From what I know, you have no distinct healing powers, but you just cannot die, no matter what happens."

"So far," She said, cracking the eggs on the pan, "so good."

"So someone has to kill you? How do they do that?" Scott asked.

"To kill an elemental you have to shoot them through the head with a golden spear." Peter interjected.

"Yes," The girl said sucking air in over pursed lips, "A golden spear. Not many people have those, not many people have the aim nor the desire to kill me so here I am, ancient and alone."

"How old are you?" Stiles asked, his voice quite still and calm – this girl was fascinating.

"I was born in 1512, so I'd be… around about 503. I became an Elemental when I was 17."

"Wow, you're looking pretty good for 503." Lydia said, and she was right. The girl had long, dark hair and eyes that were a striking blue, permanently like Malia's were-coyote flashes. She had cheekbones that carried fair skin, like alabaster. She was flawless. Petite and a little plumper than the slight and slim Kira – she had extra meat on her bones all in the right places. Stiles blushed as he looked over where her curves filled out Peter's large shirt. The flicker of his heartbeat was detected by all the were-beings in the room and the three of them turned to see what it was that was wrong with him. He felt Malia's eyes burning into the back of his head. He could just see them turning their electric blue, he never realised she was so possessive.

"It's a condition of an elemental. They're desirable to mankind in every single way." Peter said, still looking over Stiles.

"Why have you come to us?" Kira asked.

"Beacon Hills is pretty famous in the supernatural world. You've drawn quite a bit of attention to yourselves for all the right reasons." Taking the bacon and eggs from the pan she placed them on a plate, hissing at the bacon fat that splattered the back of her hand. She wrapped her mouth around the spot and kissed the skin gently. Stiles watched her lips caress her skin and prayed that it was his hand. His thoughts were interrupted by her speech – "I need your help. I need protecting."

"Oh please, you're according to Dad one of the most powerful creatures in the supernatural kingdom, how come you need protecting?" Malia asked.

"Dad?" the girl asked, looking at Peter. He nodded and blew her cheeks out. "I can only use my abilities to protect others. Never myself."

"What will you give us in return?" Scott asked bluntly.

"Anything you wish." She said, looking him straight in the eye. "I will defend you in turn – take me anywhere with you, against absolutely anything and you won't regret it, you won't even have to lift a finger most of the time." She was desperate. You could tell it in her voice.

"Why now?" Kira asked, "Why do you want protection now?"

"There are people in the world who want my abilities." She said vaguely. "The powers are a curse."

"No they aren't." Scott said.

"Excuse me?" The girl said, nearly offended but waiting for the response from Scott.

"I thought the bite was a curse before I realised that it could be used for good."

"Tell that to everyone who has controlled me." The girl said.

"We can work through that, all you have to do is not fall in love with anyone."

The girl scoffed, but not in a nasty way. She smiled at his naivety.

"What's your name?" Kira asked gently.

"I don't remember. I've changed it so often, I don't know what it originally was. And it's been so long since someone called me anything."

"I want to see them." Peter said with conviction. "I want to see what you can do."

"What? Now? During the day? Is that safe?" She asked, suddenly panicked.

"We can take you somewhere." Peter was determined to see her abilities.

"I have no clothes." She gestured down to her shirt clad body.

"Don't worry, I have a spare jacket in my car you can borrow." Kira said with a smile.

"And I have some boots that will turn that "I had a naughty sleepover" shirt into a, "I have no time for your attitude" look." Lydia said, showing her nice side to the poor girl.

"Now we've covered the important thing," Peter said sarcastically, "Let's get with the magic. I'm expecting big things from you sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

They left Peter's separately and agreed to meet in the woods. The girl requested they get to somewhere near a body of water with a fire close by. The air was freezing, warm mist came from their breath, and Lydia shivered in her dress and complained about her Marc Jacob court shoes getting ruined.

"Well, we're here. Let's make with the magic so I can stop freezing my appendages off one by one." Stiles said.

"Are you cold?" The girl asked, apparently unfazed by the -5°C temperatures she walked ahead, the personal attention made Stiles awkward and dumb struck and just nodded. "Where's my fire?" She called with her back to the group.

"Well, there's been a problem with that." She turned to face Scott who complained, "All we could manage was a box of matches."

"Oh don't worry about it! That's good enough, pass them over." Scott threw them over to the girl and she caught them and she fumbled with them slightly, causing Peter to sigh. Standing next to Kira, she asked, "Kira could you get me a handful of leaves, please." Kira smiled and reached down to grab a big handful, then opened them out between her two palms. The girl lit a match and dropped it in Kira's open palms.

"It won't work – the leaves are wet." The girl looked up at Peter and cocked her eyebrow.

"Kira, drop the leaves, please."

"What?"

"Drop the leaves." Kira pulled her hands away, and the leaves stayed, suspended in the air. She blew on the leaves and suddenly they burst into flames. The flames burned bright and hard, she held her hand out and seemed to be control the movement of the leaves – if her hand went up, so did the ball of flames, if her hand went down so did the ball of flames. She opened her fingers and spread them wide and the fire burned brighter. Her other hand came up and a wind passed through them all. Suddenly leaves and twigs came flying through the air, all the movements controlled so they wouldn't be hit by the flying debris. The debris flew into the fire and it burned harder and bigger, she brought her fingers together in an elegant wave and a tail sprung out of the fire, it writhed about and then found its path. The fire wrapped around Stiles and heated the air around him, it was close enough to warm him through to the bones, but far away enough so not to cause any damage.

"Are you still cold?" She asked, slightly mocking him. Stiles was freaking out, uncontrollably.

"This is freaking awesome! Fire is surrounding me – a trail of fire! Fire! And her hands – the leaves – the fire. The fire!"

The girl was taken back by Stiles reaction… he seemed excited, even overjoyed at her display of powers.

"So that's fire. What next?" Malia said, apparently unimpressed by the spectacle. The rest of them stood with mouths agape.

"Air."

"We already seen you move the leaves –" Malia tried to divert the limelight away from the girl, most importantly she was trying to divert Stiles' attention away from her.

"You haven't seen my full control." The girl said quietly, and within a second she out stretched her hands. A silence of the wind began, the trees stopped rustling above them. This silence lasted for a few breaths and then out of nowhere a ball of air began to formulate behind the girl. This whirling ball of air moved above her small frame and lowered itself to the ground, gradually moving towards Peter.

"Stand on it." She said sweetly, "Go ahead, it's safe. Remember, I can't hurt you." Peter lifted his foot gingerly but still kept his stoic face. He was lifted above the air ball and stood shakily on the top of it. "I can make you fly, any way I want."

"Oh my goodness," Scott began, "That is awesome. Show us the next one!" The girl smiled at them, and let Peter back on stable ground. The ball of air disappeared and the wind returned to the trees.

"You have earth and water left."

"Earth!" Scott shouted, apparently as excited as Stiles was.

The girl kneeled down on the ground and placed her hand on the cold, damp earth. The ground started to shake and Lydia had to straighten herself in order to stay up on her heels. The mud and dirt began to shift around the girl and crevasses began to form around her, an empty moat surrounded the girl and her pedestal of earth grew higher and higher. She reached a height of around 20 feet before reversing as if she was just rewinding a video. She returned to ground level and every single leaf was back in its place.

"So, I guess it is water next?" She asked, everyone nodded enthusiastically, "Where's the nearest body of water then?"

"Oh it's just this way." Scott said, motioning his hand in the direction of the nearest pond. The girl stood at the edge and removed Kira's jacket and Lydia's boots. She dipped her foot in the water and flinched slightly, sucking in air. Stepping in wholly, the girl walked into the water and submerged her body underneath the surface. Everyone stood there for a couple of minutes, a pregnant silence hanging in the air.

"Should someone go in after her?" Kira asked. Before anyone could respond, the girl resurfaced on the water. She stood to her full height and the shirt Peter had given her had clung to her like a second skin, she ran her hands over her slicked back hair. Grinning at everyone, the girl raised her eyebrows in a way to ask if they were ready. Nods came from Kira and Scott and the girl began. The water around her stilled completely, so still it was mirrored. The girl looked up and smiled knowingly, suddenly a wall of water began to ascend into the sky. It built and built like a tsunami wave, the lake drained, leaving the girl standing there dripping wet in the freezing cold. Stiles couldn't stare at the water, no matter how impressive a feat it was. Everyone was marvelling at the way the water encased them like a tunnel, he gazed through the water and saw her. This girl, this tiny, beautiful girl had enraptured him. It was like he was magnetised towards her. He walked closer and closer to the wall of water… her features were blurred but he could still make out high cheekbones and electric blue eyes. She stood with her hands spread and walked forwards to Stiles' direction, opening a door in the water.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"Well, I think all of my expectations were blown out of the water. I expected small, ethereal wisps of elements, not great, hulking displays of ultimate power. Are you like a werewolf? The longer you've been turned the stronger you are?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if that's the case, or if I've just had 494 years of practice." The girl said smiling.

"Well that was awesome and I don't want to stop, but you're soaking. We better get you back to Peter's and in some warm clothes." Scott said. The girl nodded and walked back into the direction of the cars.

"I have a blanket in my jeep, you should probably ride with me and Malia." Stiles suggested. He wanted her to be warm, but he also had an ulterior motive. He just wanted to be close to her. They all walked towards the parked cars.

"No way is that your jeep?" The girl asked Stiles excitedly.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah it is. Why exactly in there an incredulous tone to your voice?"

"I had one of these… a 1980 Jeep CJ-5… my baby used to run so smoothly…" She stroked the hood of his jeep and dragged out the word smoothly to about a billion syllables. Stiles was gobsmacked. This girl loved his jeep. All anyone said about it was that it was a heap of junk that should have been impounded on first sight. "Where did you find it?"

"My Dad and I picked it up for my 16th birthday." Stiles loved telling this story, but no one had ever taken the time to listen to it properly. Malia had never asked him about his jeep. "It was in this dive of a second hand car dealership, the guy came stumbling out with a shot gun when we turned up. My Dad and I thought we'd be annihilated by a German shepherd if we didn't buy the damn thing. The jeep was the only thing that wasn't rusted, but I also just fell for my baby at first sight. It was a good day." The girl was listening intently to him, thinking he was so sweet in his story telling. She looked at him directly in the eye when he was talking. The eye contact continued as they stood there smiling at each other. An opening of the door by Malia interrupted them.

"So does the magnificent specimen of a vehicle have a name?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, you betcha. It's called Roscoe." Stiles said proudly.

"Roscoe?"

"Roscoe." He replied, suddenly embarrassed by his confession.

"I like it." She said, reassuring him.

"The blanket is in the back, just let me get it."

"You know, there is no point in putting a blanket over your wet shirt, you're going to have to take it off and then put the blanket on." Malia said, "You're just going to freeze with that shirt on. Here, let me help you get it off."

"Oh my god," Stiles said, "This has to be a dream." He muttered under his breath.

"Stiles, get in the jeep. This girl doesn't want you to see her naked." Malia ordered.

Malia helped the girl pull off the sticky, wet shirt. Then the blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she climbed in the backseat of the jeep.

"Okay. So I have a naked girl in my jeep." Stiles said, "A. Naked. Girl. In. My. Jeep."

"I'd like to say this was the first time I've been naked in the back of a 1980 Jeep CJ-5." The girl retorted. Stiles choked on thin air.

"Stiles, let's just get to my Dad's."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but I have to introduce my new character, hope you enjoy!**

 **hexcharm20296: thanks for your support - really appreciate it! :)**

 **towanda123: aww thanks, hon! Your comments are always so detailed - they give me a total ego boost!**

 **M: Thank you so much for your comments - I aim to update every day.**

* * *

"Well, well, well." Peter began as the all piled into his apartment, "That was brilliant."

"That was an understatement." Kira said excitedly, "I mean, come on – does no one see the potential for an almighty defence here! We've been relentlessly under attack for a year now, it would be nice to have the upper hand for once." The girl smiled at Kira's enthusiasm, it was so refreshingly sweet.

"Yeah, but there's a few things we need to iron out." Everyone looked around at the girl, obviously she was not impressed by her own abilities, but the rest needed a few more moments to process what happened. "I need to know what you are. Introduce yourself like an AA group." The group looked around at each other, not sure why they hadn't introduced themselves before.

"Why should we trust you?" Malia asked. The girl could understand her apprehensions - she herself had been burned too often in the past.

"Because I trust you." She replied, "I trust you with my life and because I need you. Plus, I can't hurt you, remember – it's one of my rules. My powers can't be used to hurt the innocent."

"Okay, I'll start," Scott began the proceedings. "I'm Scott McCall. I'm the alpha."

"Show me your eyes," The girl asked, Scott looked bemused for a second but the expression quickly passed away and he flashed his read irises to her, "I always loved an alpha's eyes." She said softly.

"I'm Kira," Kira said smiling sweetly. The girl could tell she was going to like her, "I'm a kitsune."

"Did you know that the kitsune are descended from my kind?" The girl said, "Powers can be inherited, and they water down generation and generation until only a few are gifted with the gene. What can you utilise?"

"I use fox fire."

"Oh wow, electricity and things like that?" The girl asked, Kira nodded, she was appreciative that someone knew about her kind and she was beginning to like the girl standing before her.

"I'm Lydia, and I'm a Banshee."

"I'm Malia, a were-coyote."

"I'm Stiles, and I uhh, I'm not really anything."

"Now we have our introductions out of the way," Peter said, "We need to get on to how you're going to exist here in Beacon Hills, I mean as much as I would like to parade you around as my young mistress, I can't. It is simply immoral." Everyone rolled their eyes at Peter's advances and waited for him to continue. "I think you need to blend in as a 17 year old girl, you need to enroll into school."

"Oh my god, do you know how many times I have been in high school? Too many! I've attended university… 4.. 6… 14 times!"

"14!? What did you study?" Lydia asked, impressed that she wasn't the only intellectual in the room.

"Literature, every single time."

"14 times over?"

"I studied it in different languages – Spanish, French, German – German was one of my favourites, but you cannot beat the English language." The girl said.

"That being said. You can't hang around my apartment all day waiting for a supernatural attack." Peter said.

"I suppose so…" The girl mused, "Now my new _amis_ ," she said turning to the group. "We get the fun task of inventing a new identity."

"What, like a name and a backstory and everything?" Kira asked, the girl nodded, "That is so cool – do you get to do this everywhere you go?" Another nod came from the girl. She sat their impassively, waiting for a suggestion. The girl enjoyed this part of moving, making up her new identity. Everywhere she went she was a new person – Elizabeth, Thea, Freya or Sienna – with a new backstory of an emancipated minor, a young looking undergraduate or a runaway. However lately, it began to lose its excitement. Living town to town with no roots, only staying for a few years, it got heart wrenchingly lonely.

"What do you want to be called?" Malia asked, breaking the girl's train of thought.

"I think I'm going to let you decide, I've chosen too many."

"Jessica," Scott said.

"Too basic." The girl said.

"Olivia." Lydia suggested.

"Done that."

"Ruby," said Malia.

"Never named myself after a gemstone, never will."

"You need something timeless – I mean you are a timeless human being." Said Peter.

"Isobel," Kira said.

"I'm sick of timelessness. Right now, I'm in 2015 with a bunch of 17 year olds. I am 17. I need a 17 year old's name."

"I'll google names from 1998." Stiles said, "Megan, Samantha, Alexis, Madison-"

"Oh god no – scratch wanting a 1998 name." After ten minutes of name suggestion all were exasperated.

"This is ridiculous. Every name we've suggested is either ugly or you've done before. Someone google top names of 2015 and we can pick number one." The girl said.

"Harper," Stiles read aloud.

The girl looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "I like it. Harper. _Harper._ " She rolled the 'r' off her tongue and grinned at Stiles.

"You need a surname-"

"Hunter."

"Harper Hunter? I'd sound like a poor Stan Lee character."

Stiles was shocked, "That was actually a pretty good reference."

"What about Riley?" Lydia asked, "Our gardener was called Riley."

"Harper Riley? I like that – we can go with that."

"Where do you come from?"

"I've spent the last 50 years in America, do have a convincing American accent?" Harper was met with nods. "I always liked Washington – the Aberdeen Reservoir rain always reminded me of home."

"Where is home for you?"

"Glorious England."

"You lived in England 500 years ago? You were alive during the plague?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, I had the plague – I died of the plague!" Harper remembered the buboes and the pus and the black, ever-growing goitres. It was not a pretty time.

"Yeah, what happens with that – when you die? How does it work?" Stiles asked.

"Well, the thing is that I actually die. I feel the pain of dying, I feel the breath leave my lungs, my heart stop beating and my brain stop functioning but then after a few seconds I come back, completely reformed and restored."

"Is there a bright light?" Kira asked. Harper remembered all the times she had died. Plague, cancer, heart attack, drowning, gunshots – each one, each single death was met with nothing. No light in her bright blue eyes, she never knew death could be so empty. It was blackness. Harper looked at the brown floor of Peter's apartment and shook her head solemnly.

"So you've lived your life a thousand times over? Always as a 17 year old?" Kira asked again.

"Yep," Harper answered, popping the 'p', "Forever fulfilling the age old desire to please the edge of seventeen."

Peter's face scrunched up, "Did you just quote Stevie Nicks?" Harper grinned at Peter and the two shared a knowing look.

"Who's Stevie Nicks?" Scott asked. Peter and Harper shared another glance and both rolled their eyes.

"Google her." Harper said sharply.

"Well, now we have established that Scott drastically needs a lesson in musical history, shall we focus on your history? You now need a backstory."

"What about an emancipated minor?" suggested Malia.

"I never liked being that. I've done it twice and people ask too many questions."

"What about being one of our relatives?" Malia said again.

"That could work Malia, but whose relative would I be. Which one of you has family that would be willing to lie about who I was? Which one of you has family that actually know about werewolves and banshees?"

"Forget that, you can be my niece or cousin or something." Peter said. "I think I'd like having another body around this place. I get fairly lonely staying here all by myself."

"That settles it; I am Harper Riley, niece of Peter Hale." Harper said smugly.

"Okay, now that is sorted, I'll get hold of a birth certificate tomorrow and we can get you enrolled on Wednesday."


	6. Chapter 6

**I really want you guys to get to know Harper before I throw her into shenanigans with the pack! Let me know if the story is too slow though! Remember to review once you've read the chapter, pleease :)**

 **towanda123: Thanks for your support! I'm not sure whether to do a whole chapter, or to just leave cheeky snippets of her past in the main body. I think I like a air of mystery around Harper.**

Wednesday came and the day to start school had commenced. Peter had given Harper permission to use his bank card to go and splurge on a wardrobe – she still hadn't divulged why she had no clothes or where she had come from even though she had been pushed to. The clothes she had bought had been various shades of black, grey and white. Harper knew what lasted the test of time, and had found that those colours would forever be in style. Pulling on some black jeans, a grey Henley and black booties, she grabbed a bag filled with pens and notebooks and grabbed a beige trench coat to shut out the cold winter's day.

"You ready to go?" Peter asked. Harper nodded and they headed to school.

"Peter, I don't like High School."

"You still have to go." He retorted. "But don't worry. I hated High School. Everyone hates High School. You have nothing to worry about, you already have people you know and you know, you're pretty. There's nothing more you need to be accepted. Pretty equals popular."

"I know everything there is to know about High School. I'll come off as an obnoxious know-it-all."

"Aren't all popular teenagers obnoxious know-it-alls? He said.

"True, true." Before she knew it they were at the school.

"What if I-" Harper began.

"Get out and go to school, Harper." Peter said stonily. She sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Walking up towards the door, she headed to the office. School was school – they all looked the same, especially American schools. She walked through the door way to the office and found a small, plump woman sitting at the desk. She had permed hair and peach blouse on, Harper knew a sweet smile would get her anywhere with this woman.

"Hello, my name is Harper Riley – I believe my guardian sorted out a place for me here." Harper said as sweetly as she could.

"Wait a second dear, let me just drag the email up…" The woman perched a pair of reading glasses on her nose and looked at the glaring computer screen, she mumbled out a few words of unconnected emails, before exclaiming, "A-ha! Here you are, Miss. Harper Riley. Let me just print out your schedule dear, and I will show you to your first class."

"Thank you so much, Miss…?"

"Mrs. Friedman. Where did you come from Harper?"

"Washington, the Aberdeen Reservoir."

"Did you know that is the rainiest place in America?" Mrs. Friedman asked.

"No way! I loved the rain, always smelled so fresh afterwards. Does it rain much in Beacon Hills?"

The boring exchanges about the weather continued, Harper knew if she was going to be able to stay here she had to be sweet and boring and pass under the radar. Her first class was History, _this should be a walk in the idiomatic park_ , Harper thought to herself.

"Everyone, this is Harper Riley, she will be joining us for the rest of the school year. I expect you all to give her a warm Beacon Hills welcome." Mrs. Friedman beamed at the impassive faces before her. They looked nothing like a warm welcome – although Harper had done this before a thousand times over, she felt the pangs of anxiety nipping at her stomach.

"Welcome, Harper. My name is Mr. Yukimura. There's a seat at the back there, next to Mr. Greenberg. Please take it and we can begin with the Vietnam War."

She walked up the aisle of chairs and took her seat next to Greenberg. Stiles watched her walk by, and even in her simple clothing with no make-up she was stunning. His eyes followed her to her seat and she sat down. Greenberg instantly took notice of how beautiful Harper was, he leaned across and started to talk to her.

"Hey Scott - Scott." He whisper shouted. Scott turned around and gave him a look that told him to shut up. Mr. Yukimura had obviously not heard the whispers and he continued, "Scott, can you listen into what Greenburg is saying to Harper?"

Scott focused in on the conversation, "He's telling her his name, asking her hers….oh my god, he's using pick-up lines."

"What?!" Stiles shouted, that definitely got Mr. Yukimura's attention.

"Anything to say Mr. Stilinski?"

"No sir, not one thing, not a thing to say. Nothing is coming out of my mouth. Zipped shut." Stiles awkwardly said. He didn't understand why he was jealous and angry at Greenberg - sure he was an idiot and he was sleazy, but why did it annoy him when it was towards Harper? The lesson finished and they got through the others before heading to lunch. Scott, Stiles and the girls found their usual table and signalled for Harper to join them.

"So what's this? The supernatural version of the plastics?" Harper said wryly.

"Keep your voice down, no one knows about that." Stiles said.

"You're kidding me, right? The biggest supernatural hub outside of Europe and you're telling me that no one who lives here knows about it? How deluded are the people who live here?"

"How did you find out about Beacon Hills?" Malia asked. Malia was wary of this new comer – sure she was powerful and all, but was she really right for Beacon Hills? Was she right for their pack?

"Supernatural people stick together. There aren't that many of us, especially the immortals, so we tend to keep each other in the loop." Harper said, taking a large bite of an apple.

"How did you know we'd protect you?" Scott asked.

"I didn't. I took a wild and whimsical guess."

"That's pretty reckless if you ask me." Said Lydia, pursing her beautifully thick lips together.

"When you're as old as me, you get cocky about your invincibility." The conversation then took a normal tone, with Harper asking how things worked around school, divulging Greenberg's mortifying attempts of pick-up lines and being introduced to lacrosse, it was seemingly fun just being a 17 year old and worrying about 17 year old things. The school day ended as quickly as it began and Harper reassured herself that her time in Beacon Hills wouldn't actually be too bad.

"Hey Harper, we're all going out for something to eat, do you want to join us?" Kira asked. Kira liked the girl, she was flawed but in a good way. Harper accepted her flaws and didn't hide behind any airs or graces. She seemed like she could be a true friend.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to head back to Peter's to drop somethings off. Text me where and what time, and I promise I'll try not to be late." Grinning at each other they walked out of school chatting.

"Peter! Are you home?" Harper shouted through the apartment, standing still so not to miss his reply. After five Mississippi's she realised she was the only person home and ran to her bedroom, her first day had gone pretty swimmingly and she was aware that she had actual friends! Sitting down at the vanity, she combed through long dark hair. Her hair had been the same length since the 70's, but she didn't mind that. Over the years she'd had some pretty strange looks, but she didn't mind assimilating to the culture changes. Being an eternal being had the perks of being part of an existence that always changed. But, still brushing her hair, she contemplated the way in which she never changed, the way she was different to the world. Behind all that façade, she was still Harper – or whatever her name was at the beginning of her life – she was still that 17 year old that had the chance to grow old ripped from her hands. The world was wickedly monotonous, people never really changed – faces, yes – but behind it all their hearts were always failing Harper. She had oft faced the question, to be or not to be? And each time, she wished she had picked the later.

Her phone buzzed and knocked her out of the existential crisis she was having.

 _Kira: We're at the Diner on 5_ _th_ _Avenue, it's two blocks south of Peter's place – you won't be able to miss it x_

 _Harper: Be there in 10 x_

Harper gathered her thoughts and headed to the diner. Arriving there she saw everyone gathered around a booth, they all looked sweet together. Accept for Malia and Stiles. They obviously had their issues, perched on the end of the booth they were talking mutedly about something heated. Stiles pushed his hands through his hairs and motioned that he was done talking. Stiles was sick of these endless fights with Malia, she seemed to pick everything and decide that it was a point of contention. Stiles questioned whether there was a point to their relationship anymore, and with the arrival of Harper he questioned it even more. Surely if he was fully committed to Malia, Harper wouldn't give him butterflies ever time he saw her and he wouldn't think about her every step of the day. His squabble with Malia was interrupted by Harper coming in. She made his heart skip a beat, as she did every time he had seen her other the past three days. Scott and Malia heard it and looked up on edge, but then looked confused when no danger was present. Scott though, knew exactly what was up – Stiles had seen Harper. He knew that he had a thing about her. He knew the first time Stiles laid eyes on Harper, he was smitten.

"Hey," Harper said, squeezing in next to Lydia, "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you. Have you been in one of these before?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I have! I was in the original ones in the 50's, and then the remakes in the 80's, so they're very nostalgic for me."

They chatted and waited for their food, and once it came, the conversation took a very supernatural tone.

"So Scott, tell me how you became an alpha?" Harper asked, genuinely interested. Werewolves were a species she took extra interest in, since the incident.

"I'm a true alpha, so I sort of earned it." He said, awkwardly. Although it was an honour, he was kind of embarrassed by it.

"Oh wow, so you earned it by character?" Scott nodded with a mouthful of hamburger, "I always liked alphas."

"Didn't you cull werewolves?" Malia asked aggressively.

Harper looked everywhere but Malia's face, avoiding the icy stare she was getting. Looking at her plate of food she replied, "That's a story for another time."

"How did you become an Elemental?" Scott asked, diverting attention from the obviously uncomfortable subject.

"Well, I'm not actually sure," Harper said, with a slight laugh in her voice, "I probably should find out, but there's so much folklore about it, that I really cannot be chewed to find out. Even the bestiary isn't sure how I came around."

"So you're like the ultimate mystery of the mysterious supernatural world?" Stiles asked.

"I suppose so," Harper smiled, "That makes me feel pretty badass – the ultimate mystery." She grinned at Stiles and this time his heart definitely jumped. Malia knew why this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I had the crushing feeling that I was going far too slow on these chapters, so I've decided to kick things up a notch.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your comments! I'm so glad you like Harper - I have big things planned for her!**

 **ilovestiles: I am trying to quicken things up, without losing the chance I get to bring Harper's character into the rest of the series. As to your question about plot - I'm not really focusing on a Teen Wolf plot, I'm sort of just figuring out things on my own, so fingers crossed with that!**

Weeks had passed by with nothing. 6 months to be exact. "I thought this was the hub of supernatural attacks! 24 weeks of nothing. These powers are going to waste." Harper said boredom in her tone. She was so tired of Beacon Hills – in a town this small you get to know everyone pretty quick. For goodness sake there is only one high school, a tiny Sheriff's department and on hospital. She'd never been this cooped up for so long, ever. Sure the protection was great, but it was so far coming with a pretty big price.

"Don't worry Harps – you can put them to use, get some wind over here, this heat is killing me. This humidity better not ruin my hair." Lydia said. With a flick of Harper's finger there was a cool breeze, everyone groaned in pleasure – the hot California air was thick and heavy. They all lay lazily next to the body of water where Harper had first shown them her tricks.

"You know what, this is working up to be a great summer – we have each other," Scott squeezed Kira's hand, "We'll have lacrosse in the bag and we'll eventually have no school. There's been no attacks for 6 months… well 7 – you weren't exactly an attack Harper."

Harper smiled at Scott and she lay down. She was in a pair of grey track shorts, a white cropped t-shirt and a pair of white converse. Stiles watched her lie down, and envied anyone who had ever touched her before. Her body was, as John Mayer aptly put it, a wonderland. Stiles wanted nothing more than to put his hands all over her and take her completely. Harper was all he thought about and all he dreamed about.

"You know what," Malia said, "I can't swim."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lydia said, popping her sunglasses down on her nose, peeping over them with thick eyelashes, "Who can't swim?"

"Maybe a girl who was trapped in a coyote's body for 8 years?" Malia retorted. Something grated between the two of them, and no one was quite sure why they just couldn't get along.

"Well then we can teach you," Kira said, standing up and shaking the dust off her legs, "It's a beautiful day, the water won't be too cold. Do we all have our swimsuits?" Kira was met with enthusiastic nods from everyone.

"Let me still the water – make it shallow too, then there's no fear of drowning or waves or anything that could rock the boat… or rock you." Harper said with a smile, she wasn't met with one though. Malia was not very friendly towards Harper, and she didn't know why. Something told her in her gut it had something to do with Stiles. Harper would never admit it, but Stiles was important to her. She was worrying about it lately though, he was growing on her more and more, and she was recognising the beginnings of want and desire – dangerous feelings to have when you're an elemental. She shook off those feelings and peeled off her shorts and crop top, kicking off her converse and entered the water. Feeling a pair of eyes burning into her, she turned to see Stiles watching her with an agape mouth. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the water. Stiles on the other hand couldn't turn his attention to anywhere but Harper. The other girls were slim and slender, but Harper was the opposite. Curvy, a thick hourglass shape to her body, Stiles really couldn't ask for a more perfect woman. He hated that he watched her, just watched her. He wished so badly that he could just talk to her, just single her out and be able to chat with her and get to know her better. So far she was still 'ultimate mystery' no one really knew anything about her. Stiles was determined to, by the end of this day, know her. Peeling off his own shirt he dived in the water with everyone else.

"Okay. Make this a challenge for me – splash about, move the water, make waves – I want this to be hard." Harper said, placing her hands in the water.

"You really want a challenge?" Kira asked, Harper narrowed her eyes and cocked her eyebrow. "Scott, Malia – why don't you use your full strength?"

"Oh so you wanna go up against me?" Harper asked in a low voice.

"What? Are you worried we could take you?" Malia asked, matching Harper's tone.

"Not on your life."

"Well then, why are we still talking?"

Everyone stood, waiting.

"I for one, fully believe that this could be a terrible idea." Stiles said, "I mean, us against a 500 year old master of water? Nope. I will have no part in –" Stiles was hit in the face with a ball of water and spluttered his way through the rest of his sentence. With that the rest of the group commenced in the biggest water fight in the history of Beacon Hills. Each swipe of water was direct and hit its target. In amongst the splashes, Harper placed her hands in the water and the water began to settle, no matter how much it was moved or hit – Scott took to punching the water and nothing would happen, his arm would go through the water as if he was punching thin air.

"I think it's time Malia learned to swim, don't you?" Harper said smugly.

"Fine, but you better make it shallow and keep it still." Everyone joined in on the effort, holding Malia's torso while she kicked her legs. Harper sat at the edge of the pond controlling the water and watching Stiles, every now and then she lost focus on the water. Stiles wasn't full of rippling muscles like Scott. He was sinewy and slight, his collarbones were pronounced, as were the muscles on his forearms. Harper found herself staring at his face, his goofy face. It was so handsome, in a subtle way, he was lightly dusted with dark freckles and his eyes, _oh gods, his eyes_ – that deep hazel that looked straight into her. She wanted to get to know him, but she knew it was too dangerous.

Stiles' phone buzzed and he answered it, "Hey dad… hey, calm down… what? A murder? ... teenagers… okay Dad, we will, we will. Okay… love you." Everyone looked at Stiles, his phone call drew the atmosphere in unbearably. "Okay guys, we gotta get out of here. My Dad says there's been a murder in the woods of a group of teenagers. Just like us. He says it's pretty bad as well. Let's just head over to mine and then we can get the details from my Dad later."

"Still too quiet for you Harper?" Malia asked smugly.

"Okay guys, so there's a murderer on the loose. We have no idea who he or she is… although to the nature of the crimes it's most likely a male." Sheriff Stilinski began.

"Nature of the crimes?" asked Kira. Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his hand over his brow and hesitated telling the group what actually happened.

"Oh come on Dad, there's not much that can shock us anymore." Stiles said.

"Okay, but be warned, this is pretty gruesome." The sheriff began, "Four teenagers were presumably ambushed by one assailant, and he proceeded to somehow dismember, disembowel and remove the eyes of all four of them with apparently no struggle."

"Well I was wrong." Stiles said, "That is a shocker."

"And, there's been similar attacks up and down California. This is a state wide problem."

"Were there any prints? Like animal ones?" Malia asked.

"That's just the thing, we can identify the prints at the scene of the assailant, but there aren't any prints approaching or leaving the scene."

"Do you think it's anything abnormal?" asked Scott.

"That's what I was hoping you would be able to help me with. Harper, you're clued up on this stuff, have you encountered anything like this?"

"It sounds familiar, but I can't… I just can't believe it. Let me do some more reading before I get back to you on it."

"Take all the time you need, for the mean time, I know you can handle your own but just be careful." They all nodded and Sheriff Stilinski left.

"Do you really have a thought about this?" Lydia asked.

"I have an inkling, but I'm not sure." Harper chewed her lip.

"From now on, I don't think we should be alone. Everyone travels with someone, no matter where they are." Scott said, living up to his role of leader of the pack.

The idea of having to live in another's pocket drove Harper up the wall. She was already severely bored in Beacon Hills. She was used to being independent and living from lover to lover – now she was caught up on an awkward 17 year old Stiles who was too nervous to ask her out. As a rule, Harper never made the first move, she always like to be chased. The question hung in the balance now though, would Stiles ask her out? What would she say if he did?

The domesticity of an average 17 year old's life was literally making her crazy. That night, Kira, Lydia and Malia stayed over at her home. Peter was hardly ever there and it was decided that it was probably safest. Harper did argue that on the night of the first killing, the murderer would be too satisfied to try again, no one listened and insisted that they all stayed together. The next few nights passed by in quietness, there were no attacks. Peter returned from wherever he was so there was no need for the girls to stay over at Harper's anymore. Harper grew more and more annoyed the constant texts she received from everyone. Although she knew they sent them because they sincerely cared about her, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were smothering her. A week after the murders and she couldn't take it. It was a Friday and as soon as she woke up Harper saw three missed calls and 6 texts, 4 of them from Stiles, she decided that she couldn't take it no more. Beacon Hills had never seen Harper's wild side.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a quick update, and a slightly shorter one, but I just wanted to squeeze it in there!**

 **towanda123: Thanks so much for the constructive idea - I really appreciate all comments that will help me write a better story for you!**

"Good morning to you too, Stiles." Scott began to open his locker again, and yet again Stiles slammed it shut.

"She's usually at school at this time. She usually walks through those doors at 8.47 am, every single morning."

"Stiles – it's 8.50. Calm down."

"I would if she had answered my texts or calls."

"When does Harper ever answer back on time?" Stiles looked exasperated and slammed his head against the locker. "Maybe she was asleep." Scott said, walking away and to his chemistry class. "You've gotta stop freaking out over her man. You act like she's yours, but you still haven't asked her out."

"What, what do you mean… I don't want to, I mean I can't – Malia and I, and I mean, Harper's Harper – you just… you know, don't you?"

"Yup." Scott said popping the 'p'. "Since you laid your eyes on her."

"You're telling me that as my best friend you've watched me suffer a 7 month long existential abyss over Harper and you have never said a thing? Jeez, nice to know you can count on a guy."

"Don't turn this on me bro, you're telling me that as my best friend you've been crushing hard on Harper for 7 months and you've never said anything?"

"Scott. I have not just been 'crushing hard' this girl is perfect."

"Really, and what do you know about her?

"I know she's kind, she's funny, she makes great references, she's smart, she's a little grumpy at 8.47 in the morning, she likes the colours black, grey and blue because that's all she wears. She likes to wear her hair down, but when it is up it looks great because you can see her face, her perfect face-"

"Okay, I get it - you like her." Scott said, cutting Stiles off. "But what are you going to do about Malia?"

"That bridge I haven't crossed yet."

"Well hurry up and cross it, because Harper is coming this way in about 10 seconds." Stiles popped himself up like a meerkat and saw her, instantly a grin beamed across his face.

"Hey Harper, you're a little late today." Stiles said

"Stiles, it is only 8.53, we've got loads of time before gym."

"Harper Riley!" Lydia nearly screamed across the hallway, she teared across with Kira in tow. "I have three questions for you. One, why on earth did you not answer my texts? Two, why are you wearing you're emergency shirt? Three, who was that 10 that dropped you off this morning?"

"A 10 dropped you off this morning?" Stiles asked.

"You have an emergency shirt?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott, I do have an emergency shirt, for emergencies." Harper said, obviously avoiding the questions.

"Harper!" Kira, Lydia and oddly, Stiles shouted.

Harper sighed and couldn't hold back a smile as she looked at the floor. "Lydia, I can answer all of your questions with one name."

Lydia squealed with excitement, "Screw all the 'never kiss and tell' nonsense you're going to spew out. Tell us now!" Harper smiled and looked like she was about to tell, and then the bell rang.

"Oh, dear – now we'll never know!" Harper ran off the girls' changing room and was quickly pursued by Lydia and Kira.

Cut to gym class and Harper is doing everything to avoid talking to anyone. Even talking to Greenberg.

"Greenberg get outta here!" Coach Finstock shouted, "Riley. Riley, Riley, Riley. What's your first name again?"

"Harper, sir."

"Sir? I like that. Well Harper while I was on my morning duties I seen something. Something particularly interesting." He took a turn, circling around Harper and gathering attention. Stiles was still hung up on why Harper was late this morning and who she had been late for. "It seems that a certain Donny Anderson, captain of San Lerado Pirates, was trespassing on our school grounds this very morn. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would ya, Harper?" Harper opened her mouth to speak but Coach blew his whistle in her face, "Since you started here you've been to every single meet, so I know you understand the importance of lacrosse to not only the school, your friends and the town of Beacon Hills, but also to me. Your coach. So your shenanigans this morning, and presumably last night, prompt the question; what the frick was going on this morning?!"

Harper looked at Coach Finstock, "I'm perfectly sure that my _extracurricular_ activities are my business."

Coach blew his whistle in her face once again, "Wrong answer! If any _extracurricular activity_ is in any way connected to this team's performance it becomes my business, you got that _Harper_? Now you tell me that was a one-time anomaly with no chance of any repeats."

"Sir, I-"

Another whistle blew in Harper's face, "Wrong answer!"

"What do you-"

Another whistle, "Wrong answer! Riley, that better have been an anomaly or so help me god I will give Greenberg all of your contact information and personally drive him to your home to throw pebbles at your window and stand under it with a frickin boom box."

Coach walked away and began the lesson – it was lacrosse practice for team and suicide runs for everyone else. While they were on the bench, Stiles turned to Scott, "Hey Scott, listen to what they're saying."

"Why, it'll just be about that thing with coach."

"It'll be about Donny frickin' Anderson. Come on man, for me." Stiles smiled sweetly at him and Scott rolled his eyes and listened into the conversation.

 _"_ _You stayed out,all night last night, with Donny Anderson?" Lydia asked_

 _"_ _Who is Donny Anderson?" Malia asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, what's the big deal? He was a hot guy for the night."_

 _"_ _Wait, you really? Like you really, just for one night?" Kira asked._

 _"_ _Kira, I'm 503, please don't tell me you expected me to be as pure as our Holy Mother Mary."_

 _"_ _How many guys have you-" Kira began._

 _"_ _Too many, okay?" Harper shut Kira down harshly._

 _"_ _I am all up for use them and lose them, but I thought you were tied up elsewhere." Lydia asked, her cauldron of gossip threatening to bubble over._

 _"_ _Ah, Lydia, can you please not?"_

"Right – Harper definitely had sex with Donny, she has had too much sex altogether and Lydia believes that she's tied up with someone else, but she won't say in front of everyone." Scott informed

"She's caught on someone else – that could be me?!"

"How can you have too much sex?"

"Scott, the programme is already in progress – there is a chance, however slim it may be, that Harper Riley may be tied up with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a bit of a filler chapter - it all adds up and means something!**

 **ilovestiles: Coach was so much fun to write! He's legitimately one of my favourite characters, ha! Thanks for the support on my own story line, I really, really, really appreciate it!**

"Hey Harper!" Stiles shouted down the hall, "Harper!" He pushed through a group of freshmen, "Harper – you're a tough girl to get a hold of." Harper laughed lightly and looked to the floor, "Anyways, I was wondering how you're… you're getting home." Stiles rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her, hoping she wouldn't realise how weird he was being.

"I was just going to walk, like every other day." Harper said smiling.

"Let me take you home

"No, you're good. I can just walk from here." She replied. "Stiles, I am an elemental. I think I can handle myself."

"Ah but you forget that I remember that you can't protect yourself."

She blew out her lips and snapped her fingers, "Damn, you're smarter than you look, Stiles." Even when she was just talking to him normally, the sound of his name on her lips sent shivers through his spine.

"Come on Harper, get in the jeep." She smiled at him, and walked over to him. He awkwardly ran over and opened the door for her, smiling and mock saluting. She climbed into the jeep and Stiles had to ignore the way her voluptuous body grazed gently against his.

"Hey Harper. What sort of music do you like?" Stiles asked.

"Good question. I love whining, moaning, slightly morbidly depressed singers – so Fleetwood Mac, The Cure, Morrisey, Depeche Mode. The late 80's and 90's were a good time for me."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I thought you'd be into all the classical stuff, like opera and everything."

"All opera is, is a bunch of extended vowels." Stiles laughed at her response. The way they could bounce off each other was refreshing. It was so unlike how it was with Malia, she often barked at him – like literally barked, she left scratches, bite marks and dragged him everywhere. It was pretty abusive, but could he really say anything about it. As if Scott would understand – his relationships were normal, well as normal as a werewolf could get. With Harper it was sweet and gentle, and everything came naturally with her.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door Stiles" Harper said, after a moment long pause she turned to him. "Stiles?"

"Mhm."

"What is this?"

"This is the owner of one pretty awesome jeep walking a very appreciative passenger to her door." Elizabeth openly smiled, flashing her perfectly white teeth.

"No seriously Stiles, what is this? I mean, are you with Malia?"

"No." Stiles said abruptly.

"No?"

"No." He said again. A silence ensued between them, they stared into each other's eyes. Words formed in their minds but none could be formed on their lips. They both knew what was coming.

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet. But she will tonight."

* * *

"Malia-"

"This is about that bitch, Harper, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? It still doesn't change anything. I care about you Malia, a lot, but I can't be with you. Not like this. You deserve someone who can commit themselves-"

"Cut the bull crap Stiles! You've been gagging for Harper the moment you saw her. I heard every time your heart flickered and every time you had to swallow down your feelings. I saw you and Scott listening into our conversation in gym today – I heard the joy in your voice when you thought you had a chance with her! Is that what this has been, you've just been using me to tide you over until you thought you had a chance with her?"

"That's not what it was –"

"Stop lying to me!" A slap flew right across Stiles' face, leaving a red welt in the shape of Malia's hand. Shock reached both of their faces, "Oh baby, baby, I'm so sorry-"

"Get out Malia."

"Stiles, I didn't mean to, we can work this out-"

"Just. Leave. Malia, please." Stiles couldn't even look at her.

* * *

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski's voice boomed through the hall way, "Stiles!" Stiles groggily opened his eyes and answered his dad in a husky just-woken-up voice.

"Stiles, get up and call all your friends. There was an ungodly number of missing persons and kidnappings last night – 10 – all of teenagers."

Stiles was shocked in to awareness, "Do you think it's the same guy who killed those four kids the other week?"

"That's a possibility – just call around your friends and make sure they're okay. Get ready for school as well. I gotta go down to the station and work this all out."

"Good luck, Dad." And with that Stiles proceeded to phone everyone, everyone accept Malia, who he got Kira to call for him. It had been a few days since the slap incident and he still hadn't had the patience to look at her. It was obvious they had broken up, but how badly it went down hadn't been disclosed just yet. Everyone was accounted for.

* * *

"We're slacking in how we keep up with each other – we need to go back to travelling together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone chanted back to Scott. Harper inwardly groaned however, _oh god not this again,_ just as she thought she was back to her comfortable level of confinement, this kid murdering psycho was at it again. Although it was a selfish reason to wish this guy hadn't been behind the 10 disappearances, Harper still felt it. It meant going back to waking up to 5 billion texts in the morning and having to respond to every single one of them, before you got an ultimate chastising from Miss Lydia the dragon queen and an Adderall laced rant by Stiles. It meant being stalked by everyone, and having to live at someone's house while Peter was away. Harper liked her silence dark and lonely.

"Does your dad have any clue who is behind it?" Scott asked.

"None, he was actually hoping you would have an idea Harper."

"I had an inkling, but then Peter took the bestiary away with him so I can't check. Is there anyone here I can consult with?"

"My boss Deaton might be able to help you, he's a druid."

* * *

"I think it is a Strix." Harper said.

"Disembowelling, dismemberment and eyes plucked out. I suppose it could be." Deaton said. All six of them were crammed into his examination room. The ride over had been particularly awkward. Stiles had taken Malia and Harper. Harper sat oblivious in the front, turning on the radio and tapping along to whatever drivel came out. Malia sat in the back, glaring at Stiles through his rear view mirror. They were silent through the whole journey.

"For all those in the room who don't know what a Strix is, can you please elaborate?" Stiles asked.

"A Strix is a bird like creature that feeds on human flesh and blood." Deaton explained, "They stem from the Greek Strix, meaning an owl, but are something much more sinister. They tear at bodies with their beaks and annihilate their victims."

"My only peeve is that there were only human prints at the scene, Sheriff Stilinski clearly showed me the photos – there was no claw marks, no disruption to the ground at all. Surely if a giant bird was swooping down, you'd run."

"Yes, that is a contradiction. Once Peter gets back with the bestiary we'll have a look over it. Do you have any idea when he will be back?"

"Nope – he just gets up and leaves on a whim. I'm lucky he has the Hale fortune to keep me trapped here while he's off jet setting around the globe." Harper said sarcastically, "I'll keep you in the loop Dr. Deaton."

Leaving his office Harper reached the doors and felt the air hang around her. It was hot and sticky, so she raised her hand, a big breeze flew through the air and hit her body like a tonne of bricks. She loved it. Stiles watched the breeze flow through her hair and watched as she threw her head back and exposed her neck. He just wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Hey, Harper, can I give you a lift back to yours? I'm heading to the station to meet my dad anyways."

"Actually, I was going to head down there too. I was hoping your dad could show me the autopsy reports."

Stiles was happy to spend time with her, but something she said in Deaton's sparked his concern. In the jeep, he began to address it.

"Harper, do you really feel trapped here?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered truthfully. "Don't say anything though." She added.

"How are you trapped?"

"I'm caught here, if I don't stay I'll be hunted."

"But don't you like it here? Don't you like us?"

Harper turned to him and smiled, "Yeah I do like it here, and I do like you, and I like you, Stiles." She reached across and squeezed his hand gently. Just as quickly as she touched him, she retracted her hand. Stiles looked over at Harper longingly, he knew he wanted to be with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was going crazy. It had been three weeks since the first kidnapping, and another mass kidnapping occurred. Everyone was accounted for, everyone accept Harper. Not one of them could get in touch with her. It occurred to Stiles that since Peter was gone, no one would be able to report her as missing. He was going out of his mind.

"Dad, we've got to find her."

"I've got Parrish heading over there now to see if anyone is home. If there is no answer though, we can't enter the premises. Until 48 hours after she last contacted someone. Once you find out who that is, tell us straight away. Just head to school, and let me do my job." Stiles sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"We've got to find her."

"I know she means a lot to you buddy. If she is not at school by lunch, call me and I'll but a bulletin out for her.

"Thanks Dad."

The first period came and went, as did the second, and the third, then lunch – still no sign of Harper. Stiles was going out of his mind, everyone was texting and calling her, but still no one got an answer. Harper on the other hand had just awoken from her slumber and was making herself French toast in the kitchen of her home with Peter. Dancing and singing to Fleetwood Mac, she transported herself back to 1987. She had left her phone on the counter and silenced it. Harper was sick of living in the back pockets of Scott's pack. Today was her day and she was going to do it in style. For that, she needed a new dress and some killer heels. Shopping in Beacon Hills mall, she found the perfect one. A black halter neck dress with the perfect cut out. Just enough flesh to make it interesting.

It got to three in the afternoon and Harper decided to stay out of Peter's for the time being – it would be the first place everyone would look for her. It was reckless and selfish, but Harper didn't care. She was sick of waiting around – waiting for Stiles, waiting for school to finish, waiting for Peter to get back. Too much time waiting. She was spending too much time in hiding, she needed to live a little. Harper explored Beacon Hills a little and it reached 7, so she decided it would be a safe time to go back and get ready for the night. Walking into the kitchen, she realised her phone was gone, _they've obviously been over_ , she thought.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Stiles, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down - there's a murderer one the loose who tortures people! You think that when he realises Harper won't die, he'll just let her go? He's going to keep her and hurt her even more!"

"Hey look, her phone is here." Kira said, "What year was she born in?"

"1512." Stiles said, quick off the mark. Kira punched in the birth year as the passcode and the phone opened up.

"It looks like she hasn't seen our messages," Kira said. "I think we should actually be pretty worried."

* * *

Harper went back to the apartment and after taking a shower and curling her hair, it reached 9, and her make up – vampy red lips and long black eyelashes – took her to half 9. Googling the best bars in Beacon Hills, she knew which ones to avoid. Harper wanted a dive; a dirty, seedy dive of a bar to drown her frustrations in and find a filthy lover for the night.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A tall, chiselled guy came over to Harper. He had been stalking her all night, and finally at midnight he was ready to take her home.

"You've got yourself a girl who doesn't belong here."

"Why don't I come in like Prince Charming and sweep you off your feet."

"Hmm. That would be pretty nice."

"What do you say we take this back to your place?"

"I'd like that."

And with that they came together. Sliding the door to Peter's apartment open they were one inseparable body of flesh. It was a black, sinful night of lust and Harper revelled in it. Straddling this stranger's body she felt freer than she had in a long time, however she couldn't shake the feeling that the guy underneath her grinding hips shouldn't be there. It should be Stiles.

* * *

Heading towards Peter's the group grew anxious. A murderer out on the streets. Uncontrolled and erratic, there was no way a young woman like Harper would be safe alone. Stiles rushed in his jeep, breaking the speed limit and arriving at Peter and Harper's 5 minutes before everyone else.

"Hey Stiles, just wait. Just wait for Scott and the others." Malia said, "What exactly are you going to do if there is a murderer in Harper's apartment?"

"I have a bat." Stiles said, with a deadpanned face.

"There was no sign of her last night, why would there be this morning?" Malia sighed and as the rest pulled up, Stiles jumped out of the jeep and ran up to the apartment. Sliding the door open he began to call for Peter and Harper.

"Harper!" Stiles shouted again, "Let's look around, where's her room?" Kira directed them to her room, sending all 5 of them up the spiral staircase, they reached the door and all burst in to find Harper lying there. With another guy. Both were fast asleep and tucked into white sheets.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Malia said, "We worried for this?"

The two people stirred, but only Harper started to wake up. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the guy in her bed. She groaned in annoyance and then noticed the rest of the group standing there looking over at her.

"Why is he still here?" Harper whispered.

"I don't know, why is he here in the first place?" Stiles whisper shouted.

"I was bored Stiles, pass me my robe." Stiles looked for the black robe and tossed it to her. Usually he would have adored waiting on her hand and foot, but now he wasn't so sure. This guy in her bed made his heart hurt, it felt like someone had reached under his ribcage and grabbed his heart, and with every beat squished it.

She put her robe on under the sheets and then came out. "You seriously hooked up with a stranger when there is a mass murderer on the loose because you were bored?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, do you all remember that I cannot die?"

"That doesn't mean you should die." Stiles said quietly, "It really doesn't mean anything - we don't want you to get hurt." Something in his voice made Harper think he was talking about himself, and just himself. She turned her back on the group and walked to her vanity, smiling gently to herself at the thought Stiles didn't want her to be hurt.

"Hey, who are you guys?" The man in Harper's bed had finally woken up. "Where's… where's the girl who lives here?"

"Over here."

"Oh hey, I woke up earlier but thought we could have breakfast together." He sat up and everyone got a good look at him, he was handsome- a chiselled face and even more chiselled abs – it made Stiles even more jealous.

"Yeah… no." Harper said harshly. "You should have left earlier."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"No."

"Can we have a repeat… or I mean, fourth repeat?"

"Not after your performance." Everyone scoffed at that, and the guys face fell. Harper threw his boxers that were somehow strung across her vanity, "Get dressed and go." The guy sheepishly put his boxers on and grabbed his clothes, walking out to get dressed in the hall.

"Are you done with your reckless behaviour? You're a 17 year old, he looked in his mid-twenties –" Stiles began

"28." Harper said.

"Even worse. That's statutory rape."

"Hardly, I'm 503."

"You have got to be kidding me." Stiles said.

"What is your problem Stiles?" Harper sighed.

"Hey guys, maybe we should leave them to talk this through." Scott said.

"My problem is that you're supposed to be our friend, my friend, and you do this." Stiles said quietly. "You've acted so unbelievably recklessly! You think we want you to be captured by this guy on the loose? My Dad was going to put out a bulletin for you! Don't you get that people care about you?" He looked down the floor, looking vulnerable and finished, "I care about you."

"Stiles, don't say that." Harper whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't have that. I'm here for protection and that's it. I can't get caught up with others. Especially humans."

"Why can't you accept that someone could have feelings for you, because I do – I do have feelings for you, and pretty strong ones at that-" Stiles was interrupted by a deep and passionate kiss from Harper, she crushed her lips against his and kissed him with feelings that had been bottled up for weeks.

"I like you too Stiles – but we can't do anything about it." She said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

"Stop talking." He ordered and pushed her against the wall, ravishing her mouth with his. He licked her bottom lip and she gratefully let him in, gasping at the contact of their tongues. Her hands wrapped themselves in his tousled hair. She pulled him away from her, breathing heavily. "What are you doing? I wasn't finished." Harper laughed gently at him, she really did like Stiles. His goofy grin, his awkward way of speaking, his lanky body – everything about him was awkward and silly, but she loved it. _Loved it,_ she thought, _that's a bit strong, but it really feels so right._

"Stiles, everyone is outside waiting for us to stop arguing."

"I think we've moved beyond that point."

"Come on, we have to see what they have to say."

"No…" Stiles extended to three syllables. "Just one more kiss?" Harper sweetly pecked his lips and pushed him away. He gave her a smug, one sided grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I really want to know what you think.**

 **towanda123: I know, finally! Thanks for your support!**

"Peter!" Harper shouted, tearing across the apartment, "You're home!"

"Well isn't that a perfect greeting." Peter replied. He dropped his bag and pulled Harper into a hug.

"I need the bestiary." She said, pulling back from him.

"Well you don't pull any punches," Peter said, when he seen Harper's face he decided now wasn;t the time for jokes. "Yes, I heard what has been happening. Murders and kidnappings. Have you any idea what it is?"

"I thought it was a Strix, but now I think it's something much worse."

"What could be worse than a flesh eating owl?"

Harper turned seriously to Peter, "A blood sucking succubae."

* * *

"Remember when I said I had an inkling about who murdered those kids?" Harper was met with nods, "Well I'm pretty sure I know what is behind it." She left a pause, not for dramatic effect, but filled with hesitation. Harper couldn't retract what she knew to be true. "Vampires."

"Vampires?" asked Kira.

"Yes, vampires."

"What? You mean they exist? The bitey, bloodsucking, garlic hating, twilight vampires?" Stiles asked.

"Actually, the garlic thing doesn't work, neither do crucifixes nor holy water. And twilight was an affront to all things supernatural. They didn't even mention druids, witches or my kind in any way so I was pretty offended by it." Harper stated. "Anyways, I was looking through the bestiary and found something pretty interesting."

"Why didn't you leave the bestiary? We really needed it." Scott asked Peter. Scott didn't trust Peter one little bit.

"I would have, if you guys weren't just a junior bunch of misfits."

"Okay, so vampires…" Kira said, ending the argument between Peter and Scott before it began.

"Yes, vampires. They're a strong, agile and fast race. Mainly absolutely beautiful creatures. They obviously hunt humans, but some can be 'vegetarian' so to speak."

"So kinda like Twilight?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Some can feed off animals, but some, some feed like animals. Not just blood sucking succubae, body obliterating feeds. They look like bear attacks – limbs torn off, torsos disembowelled, head ripped open –"

"Why have you always got to be so graphic?" Stiles said, nearly retching.

"It's the truth. If we're going to go up against these, we're going to have to understand the depravity of their race." Peter said, sticking up for Harper's blunt descriptions. He didn't always appreciate the group's conversation, but the fact she didn't mince her words made him dislike her less than the others.

"So as I was saying. They can obliterate a whole person, and they can obliterate a whole village, town, whatever. They eat and eat, like dogs who won't stop until they choke themselves on their last mouthful," Stiles could be seen to twist his face up in disgust. He really had no tolerance for unappealing things. "The scary thing about vampires is how base their race is. For the most part of it, they survive on two things; greed and lust."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"It means they have sex with their food. A vampire can only have sex outside of their race – two vampires cannot copulate, so they devour their prey in sex and the kill." Peter said.

"So they can only have sex with humans?" Kira asked.

"No, they can have sex with any other race except their own. So for example, werewolves are on the menu." Peter answered.

"However, vampires are pretty picky, so they probably wouldn't have sex with a werewolf." Harper added.

"So Harper, you said they could obliterate towns? They can do that all by themselves."

"There are occasions in which it has been a solo mission, but often vampires congregate in covens. They won't admit it but they still have that human desire to be a social group."

"So these covens are like werewolf packs?" Lydia asked/ stated.

"Uh huh, but I don't understand why they'd come. I mean, I knew you were here and I'm pretty out of the loop. Have you guys marked your territory?"

"How would they do that?" Stiles asked.

"Like any other wolf, urine."

"So what, you expected Scott and Peter to urinate all around the border of Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked Harper.

"You're telling me that's the weirdest thing you've heard since Scott was turned?" Lydia asked, "It's a pretty simple precaution to take, why didn't you guys do it?"

"I didn't think Beacon Hills would be the supernatural hub of the 21st century." Peter spat back with his usual bitterness. Lydia's knowledge and Peter's sarcasm always clashed.

"Are any of the vampires friendly?" Kira asked.

"Well a few are okay. Like I said, most of them have either sex or food on the brain, so it's hard to keep a friendship with someone so hedonistic. I do know one though…"

"Could they help us?" Scott asked

"I suppose he could. I've known him all the while I've been immortal. He's trustworthy, he won't betray us to his own kind. He's kind of a loner."

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"He lives in California, we can head there at the weekend. No doubts he'll invite us to stay. He's very, uh, hospitable like that."

"Why has it always got to be us? Why do we always have to take the brunt of some supernatural attack? I mean, why we can't have a credit crunch or a bout of Spanish influenza I'll never know." Stiles said. Harper smiled across to Stiles, and for some reason, it soothed him. His frustrations were gone in a split second, and he recognised his feeling for her.

"Why did you kill all the werewolves?" Malia asked, interrupting Stiles' and Harper's moment, pulling no punches.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Kira asked, trying to shush Malia into social restraint.

Malia's eyed glowed blue, and spoke again, "The talk about obliterating people. She killed my kin, and I want to know why! She's no better than those bloodsuckers! I want to know why!"

"She's right." Harper asked after a long pause. The silence before her words was deafening.

"No, you don't need to answer." Kira said, eyes apologising for Malia's aggressiveness.

"I need to account for my actions." Harper looked across to everyone with what looked a deep, existential sadness. "Malia is right. I need to at least explain myself to you." Harper sat on the sofa and the rest of them took their seats. Stiles could feel Malia seething from across the room. Harper stared off into the distance. "It was a long time ago-"

"As if that's an excuse." Malia scoffed. Stiles shushed her and motioned Harper to begin again.

"It was a long time ago, across Europe, England specifically. I met a man called William. He was so handsome and so, so charming. Tall with blonde hair and blue eyes that lit up with his laugh. He had the jawline, the cheekbones and the smile." She spoke longingly about the memory, "He was exactly what was needed to sweep someone off their feet." Harper paused. "William and I had known each other for 8 years by the time I showed him my abilities. It came about due the fact he wondered how I could remain so youthful while he aged, I showed him because I trusted him. I thought he worshiped me – the least I could do was tell him who I really was.

"How did he take it?" Kira asked.

"Beautifully." Harper said, or whispered, raising her eyes to meet Kira's. "He was understanding when I told him about my abilities, never laughed or called me a liar, just followed me as if he trusted me undeniably. He was so unbelievably calm and loving. I couldn't help but fall for his gentle, open heart." Everyone was hooked, the story was falling out of Harper's mouth like honey.

"I didn't know what he was until a year after revealing myself. At first the fact he was a hunter didn't faze me, I couldn't see past my love for William, he was everything. My entire life was William. I couldn't make the connection that he was there to poach me. I didn't know what William truly was, but he knew exactly what I was. I had fallen in love with a hunter, because he spewed forth lie upon lie until I couldn't even see him. I was in love with a man I had created in my own head and now, I was now under the control of a hunter. They know, _he_ knew, how powerful an elemental is. William knew everything about my powers before even I knew how to control them, he knew I was an Elemental before I did. He tricked me… tricked me into loving him. Even after the cull –"

"How did you kill them?" Malia asked, everyone glared at her for interrupting.

"I burned them. I drowned them. I crushed them with the earth they stood one. I watched them splutter as they choked on the air I had deprived." The candid way she spoke jolted even Peter. There she was, speaking of atrocities and genocide as if it was nothing.

"Even after it all I still _loved_ him. He got married and had children with another woman and I still loved him. He revelled in the control and glutted himself on the power." Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. "He made me kill and kill until eventually he was killed by a hurricane he made me let loose." She stopped talking for a second and restarted her soliloquy. "It hurts the soul, killing people." A sound came from her choked throat, it sounded how anguish felt. "It hurts the soul. Thousands. I've wiped out thousands with my abilities. It always starts as a novelty – the ones I love like sisters, brothers, fathers, mothers – the control always starts out as fun but escalates. Then they want to see how far they can push the powers, how much they can do. Power corrupts the mind. It is evil. These abilities are a curse. They shroud the fact that at the end of the day, I am completely powerless. Have you ever been under someone else's control? I don't mean doing what they say, I mean completely and utterly overpowered until your own being isn't yours anymore. You're aware of your actions but you cannot control them. The pain of watching a 14 year old werewolf scream in agony as a tonne of earth crushes her does not go away, it sticks and does not shift for one second." A dry sob escaped Harper's mouth and she covered her mouth with her hand. A lone tear fell from her eyes. "I remember the screams, her screams. It was sounded like it was. The reality in her wailing was heart shattering. It was the pain of life leaving your body, seeing your death before you and not being able to stop it." Another sob hitched her voice in her throat.

Harper stood, and walked over to the window. The rain began splattering against the window, so hard it felt like the glass would shatter under the onslaught of rain drops. "The weather responds to me. It is like the sky is crying in sympathy." She turned to face the group, "I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this." Pausing, she breathed, "You have no idea what it is like to be controlled."

"I do." Stiles said, standing up and walking towards Harper. "I know what it is like." Harper looked at Stiles, wondering what was going to fall out of his mouth. "I was possessed by a nogitsune. There was nothing I could do. I could feel everything and see everything. I couldn't breathe though, I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. It was like I was dead, and watching the world unfold without me. I knew how bad everything would be, I knew how it would hurt everyone but I couldn't do a single thing-" Stiles eyes watered slightly and his voice broke at the memory. It was the first time he had spoken about the nogitsune. He was about to speak again, but something stopped him. Harper wrapped her arms around his waist and hung onto him. Her head rested on his chest and he could feel her breath against him as she cried. He in an instant wrapped his arms around her body and held her so close it was like there was not even air between them. The bodies pressed flush against each other didn't give pleasure, it gave comfort. It was a passionate and excessive comfort. Knowing that the person in front of you understood, that kind of comfort cannot be replicated, and the bond that exists between two who understand cannot be broken once made. From that moment on, Stiles and Harper would now be forever connected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your consistent reviews! It gives me a total ego boost! This chapter is really why I gave the story the M rating, so if it's not your thing you can skip over it :) Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **ilovestiles: I'm really excited about the vampires - I hope you are too!**

 **towanda123: Thanks, hon! I really love Stiles and Harper together, so I hope it goes well between them!**

* * *

"We need to find your contact." Scott said. Harper was sitting beside Stiles, perched on the arm of the sofa, since their moment of connection Stiles couldn't bear to let Harper out of his sight, much to Malia's annoyance.

"That we do." Harper said, sucking in the air through her teeth. She stood, and Stiles mourned the loss of her heat beside him. "He lives in Sacramento."

"Your vampire lives in Sacramento?" Stiles asked, amused, "What is he a Lost Boy?"

"Ha, very nice reference." Harper counteracted. Stiles had found that she was clued up on most pop-culture references, he liked that, someone to geek out with. He beamed at her, he found himself them smiling at each other, plans were being made about how to get to Sacramento.

"So we leave on Friday straight after school. Let's hope that no other attacks occur between now and then." Scott said. His righteous attitude and care for others was infectious.

* * *

"Can I drop you off home?" Stiles said to Harper.

"Stiles, I can walk from here."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should, just get in the jeep." She grinned at Stiles and took his hand, kissing the back of it.

"You're good to me, Stiles." Harper said laughing lightly.

"I made a playlist, Harper."

"Oh yeah, what drivel did you put on it Stilinski?"

"Oh ha, you're freaking hilarious." Stiles said sarcastically, then he turned into himself slightly, "I made it for you."

"You did?" Stiles nodded and tapped his phone until the music played out. The XX's Islands began, "I love this Stiles." She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulled it to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Thank you."

The rest of the journey passed by in a comfortable silence, both of them content in each other's presence. Walking up to her apartment they laughed and joked and fell deeper into each other.

"Well this is my stop." Harper said smiling.

She was cut off by Stiles' lips on her own. There was a pressure there she didn't know he could apply. It was rough and soft at the same time, he was ravaging her lips with a sincere attraction. The feeling of his lips against hers drove her absolutely wild. His hands her tangled in her hair as hers wrapped around his neck. The kiss was passionate and loving.

"Stiles," Harper said breathily. "Stiles, that was amazing."

"Harper, I think I have some pretty, really deep feelings about you."

"I think I have them too." She said back to him.

"I'm serious, I think… I think, I love you." Heading inside, he couldn't stop kissing Harper. It was like a dam had burst – now he had confessed himself there was no going back. He began to feel his blood pumping around his body. He knew what to do, he had to have her.

"Stiles," Harper said. "I need you." With those words Stiles immediately felt his blood rush to his groin. He felt his body groan in response to her desire. Harper roamed her hands around Stiles' body, loving the feeling of flesh against her. She longed for the contact with Stiles, this wasn't a seedy hook up – this was realy, with a real guy with real feelings for her. They pushed themselves across the living room and through the hallway to Harper's bedroom. Closing the door behind him Stiles was pushed against the door with a hunger that shocked him. They moaned into each other's mouths, adoring and pleasuring each other's bodies. One of Stiles' hands cupped Harper's supple and full breasts, the other grabbed her thick hips. Stiles couldn't believe this was actually happening. Over the past few months, all he could think about was doing this with Harper and now he didn't think he could control himself. He began to slow down their kisses, and paused.

"Is something wrong?" Harper asked, concern flashed across her face.

"No," Stiles said, "I just, I really care about you Harper. Like really care. I want this to be gentle, and for it to show that I care about you."

"Take me Stiles." Her shirt came over her head displaying her bra, it was pretty and lacy and barely held her large breasts. Stiles audibly gulped at the sight. Harper walked towards him, her hips swaying. Stiles raised his hands to meet her body and pulled her close to him, shocking her. She smiled at him, "Someone's eager."

"I have been waiting for this since the day I seen you." Stiles said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

Harper broke away from him, "Really? You wanted me covered in mud and bleeding?"

"Well I kinda like dirty girls." He joked back at her. She stared at him and rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm serious though," He said, looking straight in her eyes, "You were beautiful that day and every day after. You're gonna be beautiful for the rest of your life."

Harper couldn't believe him, he was just perfect. Taking her bra off, he looked deep into her eyes, she smiled at him when it was fully off, allowing him to look at her exposed chest. His eyes widened and for the second time that night he swallowed deeply. His hands gingerly reached out and wrapped themselves over her voluptuous breasts. He tenderly squeezed, sending waves of pleasure through Harper. Her head dropped back, fully extending her neck. Stiles took the opportunity to kiss her neck, Harper grabbed the back of his head and her finger tips scraped down the back of his scalp eliciting a moan from the back of Stiles' throat. His ministrations continued to pleasure Harper, and she ground into Stiles' hips. They were taking this slow, so slow the pleasure was bordering on painful, each touch sent shivers through their beings.

Harper pulled Stiles' shirt over his head and dragged her fingers up his chest. He hissed in response, the air being pulled in by his desire for Harper. She pushed Stiles back onto the bed and kissed him deeply. His hands reached for her bottom and squeezed, earning a groan from Harper's chest. She pulled her skirt down and was left in her panties, Stiles felt the lace on them and almost lost control, he'd dreamt of how they would feel. "Why do girls have such nice panties?" Stiles asked earning another giggle from Harper.

"They look much better off."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stiles asked.

Harper stood and shook her panties to the floor.

"Uh yeah," Stiles said, putting his hand to his mouth, "You were right."

"As always." Harper beamed.

She walked back towards him and kneeled before him unbuckling his jeans.

"Harper, this is unreal, this has to be another dream."

"Another?" Harper asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Stiles smiled bashfully and stroked the side of her face. She angled her head into the palm of his hand and kissed the delicate skin there. Stiles' jeans came to the floor and revealed his boxers which were tented by his hardened member. Harper gently palmed him through his boxers, causing just the right amount of friction. Stiles 'mmm'ed in response, closing his eyes tight and biting his bottom lip. The sight and sound of Stiles' pleasure made Harper desperate to feel him more. She pulled his boxers from him, freeing him. Harper pulled Stiles' member towards her lips and licked the tip of it. Stiles blew out a hiss of satisfaction as Harper worked her mouth over his member – licking and sucking and eliciting moans from Stiles.

"Harper," Stiles hissed out, placing his hand on her cheek, "I won't last much longer."

Harper looked at him and smiled, crawling up his body to press her lips against his, this kiss was chaste and full of, well, love.

Stiles fingers trailed down Harper's body, and reached the apex of her thighs. They hovered there for a moment, before stroking her slit. Harper gasped at the contact, they looked each other dead in the eyes as he stroked her, "Stiles, please," Harper said breathily, "I want you so badly." Stiles groaned at her words and slipped a slender finger inside her. Harper drew in a quick breath and closed her eyes.

"Open them," Stiles said lovingly, "Open your eyes, I want to see you." Harper opened her heavy lidded eyes, and stared deep into Stiles' hazel eyes. She felt for him, grasping at his chest as he entered another finger inside her. Pumping his fingers and rubbing her clit, Harper was dripping wet and ready to explode.

"Stiles, I won't… I won't last much longer. You have to, you have to be inside me." Harper said through sloppy kisses and deep breaths. Stiles took his fingers out from inside Harper and she winced at the loss of feeling full. Laying her down on the bed, Stiles peppered her body with kisses, reaching into the nightstand, Stiles found a condom and rolled it onto himself, watching Harper lying there like some sort of pin up girl made him want to cum right there and then, but he internally promised him that he would make this a night to remember for Harper.

"Stiles," She moaned, "Please."

"I love you, Harper." He said right before he entered her, causing her back to rise from the bed and her hips to grind into Stiles. Stiles stayed there for a second, feeling the warm, wet, silky feeling of being inside Harper. After a moment or two Stiles began to move, making Harper groan in appreciation, she smiled up at Stiles and kissed his swollen lips. He moved slowly, achingly slow. Harper was dragging her finger tips up and down Stiles' back, so gently they were feather light touches. She revelled in being filled by Stiles.

"Faster Stiles," She begged, "Please." Having her beg beneath him made him go crazy, he grinned above her and began to pump in and out of her faster and harder. "Oh god, Stiles!" She moaned, "So… so good." Her hands gripped his shoulders as they stared into each other's eyes. Stiles' rhythm was consistent and strong, making Harper feel like she was in heaven. Her stomach began to coil and she began to pant heavily, she knew she was coming close to the end. "Stiles, I'm so close…" She breathed out.

"Just let go," Stiles picked up the pace, making Harper hold her breath. It came out as she came, screaming in ecstasy. Harper was shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and loving the feeling of Stiles still being inside her.

"Come on Stiles, cum for me." She whispered breathily, Stiles groaned in response, telling her again that he loved her. His pace became erratic and frantic, loving the feeling of being inside her. After a few more pumps, Stiles felt a ball of pleasure course through his veins as he came inside Harper's walls. He moaned as the lasting effects of his orgasm made his arms and legs twitch in pleasure. Stiles looked down at Harper, glistening with sweat and kissed her deeply. Their lips and tongues were tangled up together, they were moaning into each other's mouths. Stiles stayed inside Harper for a few more moments.

"I want this to last forever." He said quietly.

"Don't worry." She said back to him, "We can do this over and over again." A small giggle came from her lips and Stiles sealed her lips with a kiss.

"I love you." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

After their night together, Stiles and Harper were even more inseparable. Every night they spent together was filled with passion and love, however one thing was beginning to be a bug bear with Stiles. No matter how many times he said he loved her – whether it was simply in the jeep while she was singing along with Stevie Nicks, whether it was in bed before they went to sleep or in the throes of passion during sex, Harper never said it back.

* * *

The day to leave for Sacramento came, everyone had packed for the weekend on Harper's suggestion. The girls went in one car whilst the guys went with Stiles and Roscoe. All of them were pretty excited, but also a little apprehensive.

"So Stiles," Peter said, dragging out the 's' in the jeep, "I need to chat to you about my ward." Stiles looked in the rear view mirror and cocked his eyebrow, beckoning Peter to continue, "Since you're now copulating – don't start spluttering – I can hear you two," Scott scoffed as Stiles shouted about it being none of Peter's business, "Even without my werewolf scent I can smell it from a mile away. My point is though, you lucky devil, is can you please promise to keep you rampaging rutting to her bedroom?"

"That's a promise I couldn't possibly keep." Stiles said smugly. Peter growled and flashed his claws, feeling fairly confident until Scott turned around and flashed his red eyes.

* * *

The girls were having an equally awkward drive, with Lydia and Harper in the front and Kira and Malia in the back. Malia was insistent on shutting down the conversation, using the trip to spend time glaring into the back of Harper's head. How dare she take Stiles from her? They wasted no time in getting together, Malia could practically count the hours between Stiles ditching her and getting with Harper. How dare he just string her along until Harper was ready for him? Malia loved Stiles and he just threw it in her face. She couldn't bear watching them together, constantly touching or holding hands – it sickened Malia, because that used to be her.

"I'm going to ring the guys and check on how they're doing, I can't see them anymore, and I know Stiles doesn't have GPS." Lydia said, "Could you call him?" Harper nodded and called Scott.

"Hello gentlemen," Harper said once she was on speaker.

" _Hey, what's up?"_

"We just couldn't see you, are you still on the freeway?"

 _"_ _Are you getting separation anxiety from your precious Stiles?" Peter said sarcastically._

"Peter, my love, don't be jealous."

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll get you in the end."_

 _"_ _Excuse me, I am here, you could quit with the phone flirting." Stiles said._

Lydia and Harper barked out a laugh, "I can't believe I'm friends with you guys," Kira said, light hearted and endearingly.

"The turn off is the i80, remember that! There's a gas station on the turn off, we can meet there re-fuel and sort out directions."

 _"_ _Roger that." Peter said._

* * *

The gas station was a dive. A complete and utter dive. Everything was totally rusted and broken.

"Let's just get this over with, this place gives me the creeps." Lydia said, tugging the hem of the dress down while the attendant just stared at her.

"We'll be done soon. It's just off the next slip road and a couple miles after that. I can't really divulge the exact location, because he's too much of a recluse."

"Are we going to a hovel filled with human carcasses sucked dry by a leech?" Peter asked.

Harper looked at him with no expression on her face, "Peter, can you please pretend to be nice when we get there?"

"What are you talking about? I am a delight!"

"Let's just go. Please don't drop too far behind us."

Driving along this time was less enjoyable - there were no playlists in the background or chattering. Everyone wondered what they would come face to face with. As they turned a corner around a giant mound of earth, they were met with a wonderful building. Around 4 stories high, the bright white walls were striking against the green grass, the many windows glistened in the Californian sun. Parking the cars and walking up to the large front door.

"Should we ring the bell?" Lydia asked, jolting Harper out of the trance she was in. This person was a vampire she had not seen in over 50 years. Harper had missed him, but she was aware of why she hadn't seen him. After ringing the bell, there'd be no going back.

"No, the door will be open." Harper turned the knob, and she was right. The door clicked and creaked open, revealing a large open lobby, dark and spooky, exactly how you would imagine a vampire's home to look like.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A silky voice came from inside an alcove. "I smell a werewolf… or three," A sniff sounded, "A Banshee," Another sniff came, "A kitsune," another sniff, "A human… and what is this?"

Footsteps came popping from the distance on the cold marble floor. A man appeared in the archway of the alcove. He was almost snake like in the graceful way he walked, it was like pouring syrup. His face was beautiful, harsh cheekbones balanced out by a strong jawline. A clean shaven face was punctuated with icy blue eyes, flecked with golden specks. Tall and slim with fair flaxen hair. A slim fitted white shirt sat over broad shoulders and was tucked into his steel grey trousers. He looked a sight better than them.

Honing in on Harper, he said, "My dear, what are you doing in a place like this?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Excuse all of the dialogue in the chapters, I just think it makes the story more tangible - if you have any different opinions, please let me know! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

 **ilovestiles: I really hope you like my vampire - I absolutely loved writing him! I'll give you bonus points if you can name the vampire I based him on ;)**

 **towanda123: I felt so bad with holding the love from Stiles, but I need to - its good for Harper!**

"We need information Jacob." She said, stepping closer to the vampire.

"Now, now my dear, don't cut to the chase – let me have my fun." He gravitated closer to Harper and held out his hand to her.

"Jacob, please don't do this. You must know what is happening in Beacon Hills – you've got to be concerned about it too."

"Of course I am aware of what's going on. I even knew you were in Beacon Hills. There's a lot I do know, that you don't my dear."

"Why didn't you come?"

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you missed me."

"I could have used a friend like you, Jacob. It's been hard."

"I know. I know what you've been through." He reached forward and stroked Harper's cheek. "I wish I could compel everyone to forget about you." The vampire paused and rested his forehead against Harper's. "Especially myself."

"Harper, what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your friends," The vampire broke out of his vulnerability and began his onslaught, he eyed Harper up and down, "I was distracted." He stalked behind Harper and stroked the bottom of her back. "Why have you all descended on my home?"

"Like Harper said, we need information." Scott answered.

"Well my dear," Jacob said, his hand still in the small of Elizabeth's back, "Why didn't you come alone. It would be just like old times."

"Anyone ever told you it's not good to dwell on the past." Elizabeth said, she was gentle in her tone, but it was also a subtle reprimand.

"Buddy, we came for information. Now make your smooth talking mouth expel some intel." Stiles said, obviously enraged at the sleazy attention Jacob was paying Harper. She was his girlfriend, not some object to be played with.

"Oh stop it. Give me a chance to become at least acquainted with you all."

"Fine." Harper began, humouring the vampire. "This is Scott. He's an alpha."

"An Alpha? Huh, very interesting. You haven't turned anyone?" Scott shook his head, "I should have guessed as much, you can see the red in your eyes, but they're not stained with blood. Yours however," He said turning to Peter, "Yours are dripping with it."

"That is Peter, he's a beta."

"This one is different," He said, pointing at Malia. "Let me see those pretty eyes flash," The man towered over Malia and she flashed her eyes their electric blue, growling slightly for emphasis. "And you've killed too. Interesting."

"That's Malia, she's a were-coyote."

"A were-coyote? Interesting… very new age, don't you think, my dear?"

The man sharply turned to Lydia, "And you, you lovely little creature, you're the Banshee."

"This is Lydia Martin."

"And then you must been the kitsune-"

"That's Kira"

"Which leaves you to be the human."

"That's Stiles" Harper said, smiling at him slightly.

"I do like humans." The vampire said smoothly.

"Yeah pal, I bet you do," Stiles' words were dripping with sarcasm, "Now can we quit the small talk and get to the information."

"Oh, what is the rush? Can't I show my new very attractive acquaintances my hospitality –my dear, you have chosen a very aesthetically pleasing group of friends – oh, I've over stepped myself! How could I not introduce myself? I am called Jacob, Jacob Engel." They all stood around awkwardly eyeing at each other as he bowed slightly. "Did you know, that Engel is German for Angel?"

"Actually, yes, stemming from the Latin angelus." Lydia beamed, trying to trump the vampire.

"Very good, smart and beautiful." Jacob said. He snaked around everyone, "Why are we all standing around? I never acquired thousands of dollars' worth of furniture for a bunch of teenagers to stare at it. Come on, the sooner we sit and get chatting, the sooner you can absorb the information from me." He walked over to Harper and took her hand, "Come, and follow me."

Stiles seethed at seeing the two holding hands – and Harper was just letting him?! What was this? A keys-in-the-bowl party? He felt a hand on his arm, it was Scott.

"Hey man, I can feel your heart beat rising, never mind hear it. Chill out, we need him."

"I know," Stiles said, "I just can't stand to see that."

"Now you know how I feel." Malia said, pushing past Stiles' shoulder.

"Dammit – Scott, I'm trying for both of them!" Stiles whisper-shouted.

"I know, I know. You've gotta do what's right for you though."

They were interrupted by sudden grandeur surrounding them. They looked at the marble floors and decadent furnishings and were awestruck. Dark red, the kind of red that comes from a fresh wound was on every wall, "I know the red is a little cliché but I just couldn't help myself." Images of human anatomy were hung around the room, "I am of the persuasion that the human anatomy is so well designed that a creator must be involved – don't you agree, my dear?" He asked Harper in particular. "How do you all like it?"

"It's another room." Stiles said, a cocked eyebrow from Jacob made Stiles reconsider, "An opulent room, but a room nonetheless."

"Wit." He sat down on a white loveseat and motioned for everyone to sit with him. Harper moved to sit next to Stiles but Jacob pulled her close to him. "I like it." He whispered too close to Harper's ear. "I can see why you've grown attached to this rag tag bunch, my dear."

"What's with that, why do you keep calling her 'my dear'?" Lydia asked with irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, how come you know Harper?" Kira asked.

"Harper? That is a good choice for you. A pretty name, suiting for an immortal beauty like yourself. I don't recall you ever telling me your name. I know you've had alias' over the years, but I always liked my pet name for you. My dear…" He paused and placed his arm on the back of the love seat "When you are immortal you tend to run into people often. I was turned in 1402, and we ran into each other around the start of the 17th century. Oh," He added with a smirk on his face, "we had a dalliance of sorts back in the 19th century."

"What's a dalliance?" Scott asked.

"It's usually used to describe trying something new. Or… you know a fling." Lydia said.

"Oh Jacob, it was one night, hardly a dalliance."

"What?!" Stiles said.

"What do you want me to say Stiles, I'm 503 – that's a long time. He helped me _a lot_ and I, I was lonely."

"My dear, you flatter me." Jacob said sarcastically. "But a dalliance, a fling," He turned to look Stiles right in the eye, "a burning hot, passion filled, wild night – call it what you will, but from what I remember I think we should do it again." Stiles ran his hands through his hair.

"Look I can't believe this!"

"What's wrong _Stiles_ , can't believe this fine specimen of supernatural wonder, would want another fine specimen of supernatural wonder? A girl like this," He said stroking her hair, "Needs a real man-"

"When are we getting to the information?" Peter said.

"Oh my goodness, they're taking this very fast, aren't they, my dear. I do believe you never used to like it this fast my dear, you always liked to drag things out, long and slow…"

"Harper, can I speak to you alone?" Stiles asked, Harper went to speak, drawing in air and forming her lips around the y in yes, but she was cut off-

"No you can't. Let me have my fun, and then you can have the information you so greatly desire." Jacob said, twirling a piece of Harper's hair around his finger. "I can see that you've grown quite attached to this bunch of supernatural beings, if I recall correctly, you never usually mingled with the others, never mind werewolves."

"What do you have against werewolves?" Scott asked, his eyes flashing a deep red.

"There's a supposed hierarchy in our world Scott," Peter said, "Some of the older generation still believe in it."

"Don't say it like that Peter, you make me feel my full 613 years."

"So you're saying we're not good enough to 'mingle' with Harper?" Malia asked.

"If I were to put it bluntly, yes. Our world is based on structure. A creature like this," He said, staring intently at Harper, "you must understand, is far too rare and exquisite to be fraternising with a creature so attached to the human world. You and your kind are metamorphic shape shifters, only supernatural when the flimsy moon wanes it's cycle. My kind and I are constantly superior to our human counterparts." He paused slightly, before continuing, "And, our human counterparts are on the bottom of the food chain."

"If that's true Jacob, why have I fallen for humans and never you and your kind?" Harper said, pulling her hair around her shoulder so Jacob couldn't run his fingers through it.

"Oh, now that is not true. There was Edwin the druid – he was a bore I don't know what you saw in him. And I do specifically remember a tale of woe when you fell in love with a French fae in 1627."

"Right, the druid was only for a few months – I quickly fell from under his spell – pun unintended. And okay, I'll give you the fae, but she was a one off for immortals."

"She?!" Stiles said

"I see there's a lot you don't know about our _Harper_ here." Jacob smirked.

"I don't see why we can't just force the information from you." Malia said aggressively.

A sigh erupted from Peter, "Don't you think we've all thought about that Malia?"

"Vampires are less strong, but way faster than werewolves – even with an alpha here, he could outrun us." Kira said.

"But we have the supposedly all powerful, ass kicking elemental here."

"Her name is Harper." Lydia said in her defence.

"I'd only be able to intervene if he attacked one of us." Harper said.

"Look, I love all this group chat about torturing information out of me, but I would like to move on to better things… prettier things…"

Jacob stood up and stalked across the room, weaving in and out of the group as he spoke. "There are several things I want in order for you to acquire this information. I want you to stay for dinner and then stay the night."

"Do vampires even eat?" Scott asked.

"As long as we keep a healthy amount of blood in our system we can do what we like. I myself enjoy the perks of humanity – good food, good wine, good sex. All of it is perfection."

"I told you all," Harper said in a sing-song voice, "vampires are all hedonism and no realism."

"My dear, what else did you tell about my kind?"

"Not a lot really, just the basics. I didn't tell them much about you though."

"What's there to know?" Lydia asked.

"Oh you know, the basic vampire story – compelled into seduction by a vampire beauty, changed and forced to live all eternity young, beautiful and hungry."

"I meant your diet."

"Please don't tell me you're one of those vegetarian sparklers from Twilight." Stiles asked, obviously irritated by the presence of Jacob. Harper was comfortable with him in a way she wasn't with anyone else.

"Number one, we do not sparkle in the sun. Number two, that diet exists but is not the way a real man eats. I feed off humans, enough to satisfy me but not enough to kill them. I then compel them to forget."

"How do you compel someone?" Scott asked.

"Easy." He turned to Harper and grabbed her face to look directly at him, before she could resist Jacob narrowed his eyes. He spoke on a lower level, deep and direct. "You will kiss me." His eyes refocused and so did Harper's with everyone's eyes on the pair, she shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Hey I don't think I like th-"

Stiles was interrupted by Harper ferociously grabbing Jacob's face and crushing her lips against his. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his eyes, winking at Stiles.

"Harper!" Most of them yelled, some of them gasped. Stiles just felt his heart break in two.

Harper pulled away Jacob and for a second looked at him with hooded eyes. Suddenly she realised what she had done, her eyes burst open. Her hand crashed with Jacob's smooth face and the connection echoed against the marble floors. With skin as strong as steel Harper grabbed her hand and pulled it close to her chest hissing in pain.

"I should have expected that. But it was worth it."

"What the heck was that Harper?" Stiles asked. It should have been angry, furious, but it was just disappointed.

"It was compulsion Stiles, please don't be like that."

"Oh how tragic." Jacob's voice came echoing through the door way, "Young love always burns the brightest, don't you think?" The air was thick with tension. Stiles and Harper were staring at each other, almost having a private argument in their heads.

 _I cannot believe you just did that._

 _Oh please Stiles, don't do this._

 _Do what exactly? Erupt over the fact you just kissed a guy you've previously had sex with. I should be okay with this?_

 _He has supernatural powers that control! Control the mind. Why can't you understand this?_

"I hate to interrupt this unbearable tension, but I can hear my maid coming along."

Just after finishing his sentence, an old maid came through the door way. "Sir, your dinner is awaiting you." She had bite marks on her arms and neck – some looked fresh and some looked like they had scared over.

"We have got guests today, so I will wait until you lay the table for them Maria."

Watching her leave, Kira commented, "Have you compelled her?"

"Of course I have." Jacob said nonchalantly

"That's no way to live. How can you do that to someone? Just compel them and feed off them. She's like a zombie."

"Don't be over dramatic. Zombies do not exist."

"Oh, but werewolves, vampires, elementals, banshees and kitsunes do?" Harper asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart. Remember, I can compel you to kiss me again."


	15. Chapter 15

**I love my Jacob, if anyone can guess which vampire he is based on, I may just PM you a sneaky peak of future chapters ;)**

 **G: Thanks, hon! I really want them to gel together well!**

 **Guest: I really hope you like Jacob, he really is a special little creation**

 **Guest: Vampires! They're great aren't they! :)**

Dinner went smoothly. Jacob was the ever pleasant host. He asked questions about their families, school life and their love life. The conversation was pleasant and light. It disgusted Stiles, Harper was laughing a joking with him and carrying on, telling stories from their past – he hated it.

"There's so much folklore around vampires, it is so hard to decipher what is true and what isn't." Peter said, "You wouldn't mind clearing up some misconceptions we have about you and your kinfolk, would you?"

"No I most certainly would not." Jacob said, taking a bite of excellently cooked fish.

"Are you attached to your humanity?"

"Start with the big guns, why don't you?" Jacob said, "That is an interesting question, and it differs from vampire to vampire – inside us all is a switch and when you become a vampire, it becomes easier to flick that switch. You can turn off your humanity, choose not to feel." Looking each of them in the eye, "Imagine – no pain, no guilt, no sorrow and no ungodly remorse. Just sheer ecstasy."

"Sounds like being an animal," Malia said, Jacob looked at her stonily, he didn't like her brash nature, "Literally, it sounds like being an animal. When I was a coyote that was how we lived."

"But being a vampire is so much more, exquisite." Jacob said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Vampires become more beautiful when they are changed?" Peter asked, intrigued by the vampire before him.

"Nope – I was always this handsome." Jacob grinned cockily.

"Teenagers take the transformation better than adults?"

"Almost always and much like werewolves. However there are some exceptions – like myself, I was changed when I was 33."

"I did not know you were 33!" Harper said, grinning at Jacob

"What?" Jacob asked, incredulous and laughing slightly at Harper. The way they looked at each other made Stiles' fists clench, Scott looked across to Stiles and gave him a look of encouragement.

"In the 486 years I have never known you were 33, which is ridiculous. How could I not know that?!" The two of them laughed together and spoke about all the times he should have told her. It drove Stiles insane.

"Stiles," Peter whispered next to him, Stiles turned and looked at him, way more irritated by Peter's presence than usual. "Stiles, this guy can hear your heart beat. He can feel the pulse in his fingertips this far away. He knows he is getting you riled up, and he's trying his very best to antagonise you. Calm down or think of something that will annoy him. Fight back for her." Stiles could feel the anger rising inside him, seeing them flirt was bad enough, but seeing it done on purpose was even worse. He needed to pull her back into him. It was ridiculous having to point score over a girl, but if this guy was going to play who was Stiles to deny him a game?

Reaching his hand over to Harper's thigh he smiled over to her, Harper looked at Stiles and returned his smile, squeezing his hand. They looked away from each other, but not before Stiles could sneak a cheeky glance at Jacob. Jacob knew what game Stiles was trying to play and he did not like it one bit.

"So my lovely Kitsune," Jacob asked, directing attention away from Stiles and Harper's sweet moment, "which kind are you?"

"My mother says I am a thunder kitsune." Jacob nodded in a way that beckoned her to continue. "I am still not fully in control of my abilities, but I am getting there."

"Well you seem like a distinguished, determined and caring young woman, I'm sure it will come to you soon." He smiled at Kira, dolling out the charm for his guests.

"Do you know where Kitsunes come from?" He asked, scanning the room he looked for a response, getting none he continued, "They are the descendants of an Elemental – not my dearest over here, but one of her forbearers. That's why you can control some of the elements. It's fascinating how some powers can be transferred."

"Actually yes. Harper mentioned it when she first came to us." Peter said, "You two are very similar – the way you speak… the air of grace you have. Tell me, how well do you know her?"

"I know her very well, as she does me. After a mere mortal relationship – mother and daughter, husband and wife, father and son, brother and sister – you begin to pick up on characteristics. Imagine was hundreds of years can do. We're one in the same, my dear and I."

"Jacob was the one who found me when I first became immortal – what a day that was!"

"I remember it fondly my dear," Jacob reached from the head of the table to grasp Harper's hand in his long, slender fingers, looking at Stiles as he did so, "How much do you know about her past?" Jacob asked, meaning Harper, "I mean, from your reactions to her druid and fae, I guess not a lot."

"Yeah, what was with the fae? What even is a fae?" Lydia asked, "I never knew you batted for both teams."

Taking her hand away from Jacob's, Harper began to talk. "A fae is French for fairy. They are guardians of the natural world, so as one who controls it, the elemental must work in tandem with the faes. And what can I say, she was my best friend. Her name was Alvina, and I swear – she was so beautiful – do you remember her Jake?" The sound of the pet name riled Stiles up.

Jacob nodded with a smile on his face, knowing he was currently winning his game with Stiles, "You two were quite the pair. Two ethereal beauties. One tall, tan, slim and blonde, the other a curvaceous and particularly intoxicating brunette."

"An ethereal beauty is an understatement – Peter, you would have adored her. She stood feet above me – she was taller than you and willowy. Her hair was like golden silk. Alvina had the pinkest lips, and my god, they were so sweet-"

"Wow. I think we can leave the ex's portion of you history to one side." Stiles said, getting further and further up the wall.

"I think that we should continue the talk of Alvina, I spent many a night dreaming about you two. A refresher would be welcome."

"Jake you really are insufferable," Harper said.

"You can say that again." Mumbled Stiles beside Harper, she shot him a look to tell him to suck it up and eat in silence.

"I'm not joking, they really were stunning together. But you know what, you really do have a type – blonde hair, blue eyed, tall. You like your Germanic faces, don't you?" Harper smiled sweetly at Jacob. "Which is why I am so surprised by your new beau – shorter, dark hair, slim, hazel eyes – a big differentiation from your usual choice." Stiles seethed. He already felt inadequate for Harper, and the fact she would not tell him she loved him drove him to a deep insecurity.

"What about you, do you have a type?" Peter asked.

Jacob considered himself for second and put down his knife and fork, he rolled his hands between each other and the air was heavy, waiting for his answer. "I do," He said quietly, "Well, I can't really say I have a type. I've only ever loved one person." A pause hung in the air, everyone wanted to hear the story. Harper let out a deep sigh and she and Jacob shared a look.

"Jake, don't do this." Harper said, dropping her fork onto her plate, the clang echoing throughout the grand dining room.

"Why not, my dear? Are you ashamed to be loved?" Harper and Jacob glared at each other, one begging the other to keep quiet, the other dying to spill their secret.

"Who is it that you love?" Malia asked, obviously oblivious to the tension between Harper, Jacob and Stiles

"Well, my lovely little were-coyote – I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with my immortal friend over here." Jacob said sincerely, without guile.

"Oh god." Stiles groaned.

"Jacob, every time, why every time?" Harper should have known this would happen. It happened every time – as if he was a drunk mumbling the same false prophecies over and over again.

"Can't I express myself?" Jacob said smugly.

"No, no you can't, especially when Harper's boyfriend is sitting right there." Lydia said in defence of Stiles.

"You swish about this place like a freaking catfish, pouring sleaze after sleaze over my girlfriend – you compel her kiss you, what the hell was that about? And now you're confessing you immortal love for her. Dude, she's known you for ages – like literally centuries – and she still doesn't love you back. I think it is about time you moved on."

"Well, Stiles, I tell you that with my humanity switched off, not a lot hurts." Jacob said quietly, "But that that hurts." Jacob said, standing from his chair and taking a turn to his drinks cabinet.

"My god Stiles, really?" Harper said, standing and pushing his hand off from her thigh.

"Yeah buddy, I think you may have just lost that battle." Peter whispered across to Stiles as everyone broke into awkward chatter.

"I'm going to win the war though." Stiles said through gritted teeth as he watched Harper hold Jacob in her arms.


End file.
